Found
by LadyforAsh
Summary: My first fic, written in 2005. Mainly AU, through Season 7. Scoobies defeated the First, no one died, no one got hurt, and Sunnydale survived. Someone from Giles's past needs help. Will that break Buffy and Giles apart?
1. Chapter 1

Giles could feel the sweat trickling down his back, and the ropes cutting into his wrists. Every muscle was screaming in pain, but that agony was nothing compared to the anxiety and fear he was lost in watching as Buffy became surrounded by ten of the Lossoga demons.

If not for the violent struggle, it would have been a beautiful setting, on a scorcher of an evening. The sun was beginning it's descent in a cloudless sky, and not even a hint of a breeze presented itself to cool Giles cut and burned skin. His every breath was torture as he strained to free himself from the ropes that lashed him to the tree, never taking his eyes off of Buffy and her battle in the middle of the gravel road before him. His jeans and denim shirt were in tatters, ripped and bloodied from the demons knifelike fingernails. He had been overpowered, then tied up to this tree, taunted, and told to watch as his slayer died.

It wasn't a fair fight, ten demons to one Slayer. So far, Buffy was holding her own, landing several roundhouse kicks to the head and chest of those surrounding her, at the same time acrobatically avoiding their vicious fingernails. But she was tiring in the heat of the desert, and the demon circle was closing in on her.

The sounds of the battle - skin hitting demon skin, grunts and moans, labored breathing, Giles anxious cries, Buffy's frustrated screams, and the demon growls - they were the only sounds...at first. Gradually, another sound pervaded the air. It was so faint and distant at first, that no one noticed. But then Giles's ears caught the sound. At first he thought it was just a buzzing in his ears, or an insect flying too close to his face. He tried to ignore it, absorbed as he was in Buffy's struggles, and his own battle with his bindings that only tightened on him more as he fought them. But as it got louder, and seemingly closer, Giles couldn't ignore it anymore. What was it? He strained to decipher it's source. A chainsaw perhaps? Were there more demons coming, with a chainsaw? His brain was foggy, and baking in the intense heat, but he struggled to recall his research. The Lossoga demons traveled in packs of a dozen. They had killed two before succumbing to this stage of the battle, and his research had found that this was the last pack, the last of the Lossogas that had gotten lost in this dimension. "Please...don't let there be more of them...Buffy!!!! Look out!" he screamed, as the demon behind Buffy grabbed her around the neck. They had her, and were coming in for the kill.

That's when he saw the source of the sound. It was a motorcycle, screeching and tearing at full speed, spitting up the gravel from the road. It was headed right at the circle of demons in front of Giles. The rider was clad in all black leather, boots, and a black helmet. And in the driver's right hand was a sword. Without slowing speed at all, the rider brandished the sword at the demons, first decapitating the one that held Buffy from behind, and following through it's path to take out two others on Buffy's right side. In the demon's confusion, Buffy stayed focused and pummeled her way through two others. The leather clad rider stopped the bike in front of Giles, pulled out a knife from the right boot, and tossed it at the slayer's feet. Buffy grabbed it, stabbed the demon in front of her in the heart, then backhanded the knife into another demon's chest. That left three Lossoga demons.

The biker dismounted and brought the sword down on the ropes that held Giles to the tree. Giles didn't know who it was, but he was grateful for the help. He rubbed his chaffed wrists momentarily and then took the knife handed to him from the biker's other boot. The two turned as one and stepped up to help Buffy fall the remaining three demons.

A Watcher, a Slayer, and a biker, were much better odds. Giles suppressed a smile at that thought as his knife found it's home in a demon's right eyeball.

When the battle was done, the three soldiers inspected themselves for damage. The biker was unscathed. Buffy was bruised, sweaty, and her face was dirt streaked. Giles was the worse for wear, but it was all superficial.

Buffy turned to the biker after reassuring herself that Giles was okay.

"Uhh...thanks...whoever you are?"

The biker removed the helmet to reveal long, curly chestnut hair that ringed down past her shoulders. Her brown eyes glanced at Buffy, closed off of emotion. She smiled crookedly at the Slayer. "You're welcome." Then she turned a hesitant, shy smile to Giles.

Giles rubbed his eyes, and looked at her face. "Deidra? Is it really you??? Deidra?"

"Hello Rupert. This must be Buffy."

Buffy turned to her Watcher and said, "You know her?"

"Yes...I do...I did...but it's been so long ago...How?" but before he could say anything more, or ask anything else, Deidra threw up her hand to wave off anything else Giles wanted to say. She walked over to the motorcycle and opened up the storage unit, taking out some bottled waters and dried fruit. Giles and Buffy silently joined her under the tree. Deidra handed them each a bottle of water, and they all drank deeply, washing the hot dust from their parched throats. Then Deidra took out a small first aid kit that was also stashed in the bike's inner depths. She handed it to Buffy, "Here, Buffy, clean yourself up and Rupert with this. Sit down in the shade of this tree, and both of you get some rest. I'm staying at a place not far from here. I'll bike over and grab the truck, and come back and pick you both up. You should be safe here until then. You'll stay with me tonight. When we're all rested, I'll answer some of your questions. And hopefully you can help me with some of mine."

With that Deidra picked up the knives that they had thrown on the ground, and put them back in her boots. She left them the sword, just in case, hopped on the motorcycle, and went back in the direction from which she had come.

Giles and Buffy sat down together under the tree, and tended to each others cuts and scrapes as best they could.

"Okay Giles, spill. Who is she? How do you know her? Can we trust her? I mean, she did seem to just save our lives and everything, which tends to make me like her a bit. And what a cool outfit and bike! So what's up?"

Giles took another long swallow from his water, sighed, and looked out into the desert.

"We grew up together."

"What? She's from England?"

"It's a long story.."

Buffy tipped her head at him. "Seems like we've got some time here. And I'd like to know what's up before she gets back. I don't know a lot about your past, besides Eygone and all that..."

"Well, Buffy, you've never really asked me. And my past never really mattered to you before."

Buffy saw the sadness in his eyes at that, and she squeezed his arm, "Giles, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." It was obviously painful for him.

"No, I need to tell you now. It seems to be of some importance, at least Deidra's part in it." His eyes focused inward as he talked, reliving a past that had very little joy, but a lot of hard work and pain, and anguish, and darkness. A past he had tried hard to forget.

"I met Deidra when I was ten, after my father informed me that I would be a Watcher. Deidra moved in next door to us about the same time. She lived with foster parents, the Sestons, who never seemed to be around. They neglected her terribly, and my father took pity on her. Deidra and I would play together, and often she would be my Slayer, and I would be her Watcher. My father's Slayer, Louisa, had already past on years ago when I was just a baby. So Deidra and I would pretend to do battle with all the evil vampires of the world. At that time, it all wasn't real to me yet. It was all a game, make believe. I knew my father was a Watcher and had trained a Slayer, but I never really knew what that was. This was before I actually knew...what I came to know. Before I rebelled."

Buffy saw the pain in his face, the sadness. She took his hand in hers, and held it in her lap to give him some comfort. He looked down at her then, smiled a little, then looked back out at the setting sun, leaving his hand where she held it, but not really noticing it was there.

"Deidra's foster parents worked for the Council, so she had access to books and such. Since they rarely seemed to be home, she spent a lot of her time with their books. She became fascinated with Slayers, and Watchers. She became more and more excited for me, where as I was turning from my destiny more and more. Deidra had wanted to be the Slayer. My father thought it would be good for me to have someone to train with, so he trained both of us together, as if she truly was the Slayer. I think he missed his Slayer, and training her gave him some comfort. Of course, she didn't have your super strength or healing, and there were several times that I bruised and battered her. Yet, as far as I know, the Sestons never seemed to notice. Or perhaps they just didn't care. It was very sad for her. And it seemed like I was her only friend."

Buffy thought about the Scooby gang, and how lucky she was to have so many close friends, that cared so much about her. She thought about her mother, and how she had hated her meddling. and now she would give almost anything to have her mom alive again, to make her pancakes again, to annoy her again.

"It was good that she had you Giles. She must have been so lonely."

"Deidra never complained. She just would lose herself in the training, and in the books. We would study together, and she always seemed to be one step ahead of me, even though I was the older one by two years. I used to tell her that since she couldn't be a slayer, she should be the Watcher since she was better at it than me, and I could live the fancy and free life. She would punch me in the shoulder and lecture me about my destiny, and tell me how lucky I was to get to save the world, and fight evil. How she was nothing in comparison to that. I tried to tell her that she was so important, to not talk like that, but, well...I don't think she ever quite believed me."

"That must be one of the reasons you always get upset with me when I say negative things about myself. I'm sorry. That must bring up these kind of memories for you."

Giles squeezed her hand, "Buffy, you know by now how important you are to me, to your friends, and to the world. I always tried to support you, and make you believe in yourself. But ultimately a person can only find that within themselves."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "So, what happened to her?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. When I turned 17, and was accepted at Oxford, I couldn't wait to tell her. We had planned to go to Oxford together. I would be accepted first, and she would follow me in the next two years. I thought that perhaps I could accept my destiny with her at my side. I went over to her flat to show her my acceptance letter. I was so excited and couldn't wait to show it to her."

"Giles, is there something you aren't telling me? Were you and Deidra...ahhh, well...were you more than just friends?"

Giles frowned, and looked down at the road as if he was examining the gravel and it's make up. After a bit he sighed and said, "We were never intimate, if that is what you mean. We were best friends. She was like a baby sister to me. We loved each other, but it never grew past friendship. We were still young then, and so entrenched in the Council's ways and means...but, I'm getting ahead of myself here."

He turned and smiled at Buffy, then looked back at the sunset as if he couldn't stand to look at her while he bore his soul.

"When I went to the Seston's to talk with Deidra, no one answered the door. This happened at times when any of us were engrossed in our research and studies."

Buffy chuckled at that, knowing how even now Giles would be so in to a book, that a nuclear bomb could go off in his living room, and he would fail to notice.

"I knew where the spare key was, so I let myself in as I had done a million times before. I called out her name, but no one answered. I went into the library, and it was a mess. It looked like there had been a fight. The table was on it's side, chairs were broken, and the books and papers were scattered everywhere. I ran home and rang up my father. He was at the Council offices that morning for an emergency meeting, and they wouldn't let me talk to him. I tried getting a hold of the Sestons, but they wouldn't let me talk to anyone. I was about to call the police, or somebody, when my father walked in the door. I started to tell him what I had found, and tried to take him over to her house, but he just sat me down and said he had to tell me something. I remember the dread I felt at his words, and I knew then that I would be as lost as Deidra was.

My father told me that Deidra was gone, and that I should forget about her. He would not tell me where she was, what had happened to her. It was like she never existed. He told me not to look for her, not to do anything...to go to Oxford, fulfill my destiny, and forget about her. There was no avenue for me to pursue, he said, except for my destiny as a Watcher. He had been so cold.

I never saw Deidra, or even the Sestons, again. That night a truck pulled up to their home and hauled all their furnishings away. I tried to talk to my father about it, but was only greeted with silence, or instructions to go back to my studying. I left for Oxford that fall, vowing to never forget her, and to do what I could to find her."

The sun finally set, and Buffy shivered. She wasn't sure why she was shivering, because it was still blistering hot out. Giles didn't seem to notice. He wasn't there before her anymore. He was in Oxford, as he continued the story.

"When I got to Oxford, I met Ethan Rayne, as you know. I got swept up in black magic, and eventually dropped out of Oxford. My rebellion was full force by then. I had no way in which to pursue Deidra, and once I got lost in the darkness of the magic, I lost myself completely. Then my parents passed on, and I came around eventually to accept my destiny. The Council took me in and began to get me ready. I asked once about Deidra, but it was if indeed she never existed. No one even seemed to know who she was, or anything about her. I was told to focus on my future, my destiny, and then I was sent to you. I haven't even thought of Deidra in all this time. Once, when I first met Jenny, I thought of her for a moment. The way Jenny would tease me, and tilt her head and smile. Deidra would do that. But I had moved on. Deidra was just a part of my past that I had let go. A past that I had been instructed to forget, and that task I carried out."

Deidra pulled the motorcycle into the barn, and threw the tarp over it to hide it as best as she could. Then she ran into the house to change. The leather was great for biking in, and fighting in, but not the most comfortable ensemble in her wardrobe. She pulled on some old Levis and a blue flannel shirt, then headed quickly to the kitchen. Deidra was sure her two new companions were as famished as she was, so she made up some turkey sandwiches to take with her.

Her mind was a jumble as she drove back to them. After all this time, she had found them. She had found him. But once he knew the truth, would he look at her in friendship as he once had? Would Buffy understand the truth? Would they trust her? Could she make them listen, and understand? And ultimately, would they help her to understand so she could fight her own destiny?

She wouldn't hold it against them if they didn't. She knew all to well how dastardly the Council had treated them both. Especially at Buffy's eighteenth birthday, and then all the rigor moral they put Buffy through before Glory. Buffy had left the Council, and Giles had been fired. Her research had told her that Giles had been fired because he had gotten too close to his Slayer. He "had affection for her", is what the journals said. This affection and loyalty to Buffy had caused him to stay by her side, even after his termination. Deidra knew it was more than affection and loyalty on his part, however. It was his destiny. It was even Buffy's destiny. But what part did Deidra play in all of this? How could she come to gripes with her own destiny? She couldn't even come to gripes with herself, who she was…let alone what she would be. She prayed that Rupert and Buffy could help her. That is why she searched for them for so long. Knowing Rupert was out there, that he would help her, is all that kept Deidra going these last twenty years. She hoped it would all come to pass, but she had grave doubts.

Deidra's doubts mounted as she drove up towards the tree, and saw them holding hands. It was a fierce loyalty they had for each other. Would they fear that Deidra was trying to tear them apart?

Giles and Buffy stood up, and brushed themselves off. Giles picked up the sword, and carried it into the cab of the truck with them, placing it at his feet. Buffy squeezed into the middle, with Giles on the passenger side. It wasn't a big truck, just a little pickup, but it was better than riding three way on a motorcycle.

While Buffy and Giles had climbed into the truck, Deidra had gotten the ice chest out from the bed of the truck. "Here you are. I made some sandwiches. I ate mine on the way," she said with a small grin. "Eat up. You must be starving."

"Wow, thanks. I could eat a Lossoga demon!" Buffy teased, as she took a gigantic bite out of the turkey sandwich. Giles smiled and started in on his as well.

"So tell me about these demons. What are they? And how did this fierce battle come to pass today?"

Buffy looked too busy eating to answer, so Giles obliged. "The Lossoga demons are a mercenary species from another dimension. We aren't sure what brought them here to ours. Spike…er…well.."

Buffy chuckled and took over the discussion. "What Giles is trying to tell you is that a friend of ours, who just happens to be a vampire with a soul, heard a conversation in one of his local haunts in Sunnydale. Willy's bar, it's called. He was there having a pint of…well, just a pint. I'll leave it at that. Anyway, he heard these other two demons talking about this prophecy. We are big on prophecies in Sunnydale, so Spike perked up his vampish ears." Buffy stopped to take the last bite of her sandwich.

"When Spike learned all he could, he came to my flat to tell me about it," Giles continued. "I looked up the prophecy in one of my books, and it described these Lossoga demons."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you mean after making us all research for five days straight your books finally told us."

Giles scowled at her. "Nothing ever comes easy, and the discipline of the research brought us the answer, didn't it?"

"Sure, I guess. If you call telling us to track them into the desert so that they could surround us and almost kill us an answer."

The desert road started to develop more and more vegetation, until finally they traveled in a dense forest. The shade of the trees were cool, and the sun had completely set now. Deidra had the headlights on, and it was almost a peaceful drive, if not for the conversation.

Giles continued to scowl at Buffy as he went on with the story. "Yes, well. Back to the research. The Lossoga demons came to this dimension to find what the prophecy calls, 'The Forgotten One'. Once they had this 'Forgotten One' they could use it to bleed their dimension into ours, thus ending our world as we know it. However, we still aren't clear on whether they use it, or were just hunting it for someone or something else. Either way, we had to stop them before they found it."

Deidra remained calm on the outside, but her insides were churning. "Did your research tell you what or who this "Forgotten One" was?"

"No," said Buffy. "We just decided to kick some Lossoga ass before they could get it. In retrospect, Giles, perhaps we should have brought more of the gang with us. I know we needed them to stay in Sunnydale to protect the Hellmouth and all, but if not for your friend Deidra here, we would have all been toast!"

Deidra's heart had lurched at Buffy's phrasing of 'your friend'.

"Speaking of which, Deidra," Buffy went on, "Giles filled me in on…uh…everything. That you two grew up together. And then the mystery of your disappearance and all. I think it is your turn to tell a story. And by the way, Giles, this kind of research is much more interesting then your stuffy books."

"Books are not stuffy at all, Buffy." Said Deidra. "Books can open you up to an entirely new world. Their words can save your life. Their words can become your life. Their words can redeem you, and give you purpose. You, out of anyone, should know that."

Buffy and Giles just stared at her, both with wonderment, and knowledge of the truths of her words. Giles recognized his friend at last.

"Well, Deidra. You obviously know a lot about me. At least, you know who I am, and you most definitely know Giles. So tell us, what happened to you?"

Before she could answer, Deidra veered the truck off the road to the left towards a small but neat looking barn. "Here we are, at the ranch. Let's get settled. I'll make us all some tea, and we can sit comfortably in the living room. And then I'll tell you everything I can. I do want to. It's why I'm here, after all."

She pulled the truck into the barn, next to the covered motorcycle. She led them to the house and pointed out two of the spare bedrooms and bathroom. As they washed and settled, she put on the tea. The three of them then gathered in the living room. Giles and Buffy sat next to each other on the sofa, while Deidra took the lounge chair opposite them.

"Nice place you have here." Buffy commented, as she looked around at the small but comfortable little ranch house.

"Thanks," said Deidra. "It's not mine, really. I'm just renting it. As you might have figured out by now, I've been researching you two for some time now. I knew you were on your way to this area. Actually, I had been in Sunnydale right before you left. I just missed you. I tried to question this young girl at your store, Rupert…Anya I think her name was?"

"Yes, Anya. Didn't get much out of her I'll bet" Buffy snickered. "So you were looking for your old friend Giles here? After all these years you were just going to pop in and say howdy?"

Deidra and Giles looked at each other then. For the first time, Giles could see the pain and fear in her eyes. He tried to smile through his own pain. "Deidra, please…what happened? I tried to find you at first, but they wouldn't let me. You seemed to cease to exist. What happened to you?"

Deidra sipped her tea, and then settled back into her chair. She looked at both of them, swallowed her fear, and decided it was now or never. "I was kidnapped by the Council."

"Kidnapped?!" Gasped Giles. "But why?"

"You have to ask her why Giles? Because they're evil, that's why. Geesh." Buffy rolled her eyes at Giles and turned back to Deidra. The look on Deidra's face made Buffy pale, and she stilled herself.

"They kidnapped me because I found out who my real father was."

Giles leaned forward, intent. "And who was he?"

"Not 'was', Rupert. 'Is'. He is. He is someone you know."

Buffy looked at Giles, and then back at Deidra. "So, who is it then?" She asked.

"My father is Quentin Travers".


	2. Chapter 2

She was fifteen, and getting to the age where if she was going to be called as a slayer, it would happen very soon, or not at all. She knew deep down that it was never going to happen, but she just couldn't give up hope. Not yet. When she got to Oxford in a couple of years to join Rupert, then she knew she'd have to give up her dream, and focus on reality. But she still had time.

Rupert was so lucky, and so utterly stupid, Deidra thought. There he was, a Watcher in the making, a clear future, a destiny to save the world, and he was depressed about it! What was wrong with him? She'd trade him vocations in a heartbeat. Rupert had it very lucky in many ways, in comparison to her. He had two parents, his real parents, that loved him and cared about him. His father, Mr. Giles, was brilliant, and a great teacher. He had trained her right along with Rupert, so she knew first hand how wonderful a teacher he was. She often wished that Mr. Giles was her father too. But that would mean Rupert would be her brother, and she didn't like that idea. Not at all. Oh, she loved Rupert…but it most definitely was not a brotherly kind of love. Of course, he was too brooding all of the time to even notice. To him, she was a little sister. She hoped that in Oxford, that would change. She'd give up her dream of being a slayer, if it meant a new dream would come true, that of Rupert loving her as much as she loved him. She would just have to convince him of it, and given time, she would. But that was for later. Right now, she wanted to continue Watcher and Slayer research, and try and figure out how she could be called to the fight! It was all so romantic!

She pulled another book off the shelf in the library and put it down on the table amongst the rest of them. She had about twenty of them in front of her chair, and had read all of them many times before. She adored books, because she could forget about her life for awhile, and lose herself in other lives, other places, and other struggles. She knew these books had no answers for her questions regarding how to be called as a slayer, but she had nothing else to do, and no other means at the moment. Her foster parents were at the Council in some kind of important meeting, and so was Mr. Giles. Rupert wasn't home right now either, so the rules were that she could not leave the house. She never could go anywhere, except next door, and only then when Mr. Giles was there. So just like many days before, she spent her time in the family library.

In many ways, she wasn't that bad off, and she knew she shouldn't complain, so she didn't. Not out loud anyway. But inside, she was always wishing it was different. The Sestons didn't physically abuse her, or starve her, or anything like that. It was just like she didn't exist at all to them. They never showed her that they cared at all about anything, except that she follow the rules. And when she didn't follow the rules, they took her books away. She wasn't allowed in the library, or even permitted to look at a magazine. So she didn't break the rules.

The rules weren't that bad anyway. She didn't wander out of the house or have any friends, besides Rupert. He was allowed because of Mr. Giles and the Council, and his own destiny of being a Watcher. When she was accepted at Oxford, she would be free. The Sestons didn't know her dreams, nor care. So she decided long ago it was best not to rock the boat where they were concerned, and to just focus on her "calling".

Her stomach growled, interrupting her thoughts. It was time for a sandwich and a cup of tea, so she got up and headed towards the kitchen. On the way there, she had to pass Mr. Seston's study, and she heard voices at the door. She noticed it was open a crack, not big enough to see anything, but open enough to let words filter through. She couldn't make out all the words, but when she heard her name spoken by Mr. Seston, she pricked up her ears. They were all suppose to be at the Council, she thought. So what were they doing there? And how long had they been there? It wasn't unusual for her to be so into her books that she didn't hear anything, but usually they would come to find her, letting her know they were home at least. Not because they cared to, but so she would know to put the books down and start on her chores.

Deidra recognized Mr. Seston's voice, as well as Mrs. Seston's. And then she was even more surprised to hear Mr. Giles' voice. She did not recognize the other man's voice, however. She was about to knock and walk in, just to say hello to Mr. Giles, but then she noticed that they all seemed to be arguing. It wasn't the volume of their voices that made her think that, because they were not yelling or screaming. On the contrary, their voices were stilted and cold. The unknown man's voice seemed to be the one in charge, by the tone of the conversation. She knew she should walk on to the kitchen, but she sensed that they were discussing her, and she just couldn't seem to move her feet to walk away from the door.

"You don't care about her Seston. You never have. You only care about the monthly stipend you get from me." Deidra heard the 'man' say through the door. "Now, you know the arrangement. You both knew I would come for her when I was ready. You both played your parts admirably. Giles, you trained her, and Seston, you gave her shelter. But she is mine, and now I will claim her!"

Deidra's heart froze. She had a sinking feeling in her chest. She didn't know who that man was, but she knew beyond doubt that he was not a nice man. He was not a good man. He was not anyone she wanted to know. Ever. The man was distinctly British, cultured, and arrogant. That was obvious. It was the underlying current she felt from him that truly made her pale. Rooted to the spot, too scared now to even breathe, she continued her eaves dropping.

"Mr. Travers," said Mrs. Seston, "Of course we understand the arrangement. Please forgive my husband for being impertinent. We just were not aware that it would happen this soon. We assumed it would be after her schooling in the next two years were completed."

Mr. Travers? Deidra was sure she'd heard that name before…Yes, that was it. She had read of him. He was a new up and comer in the Council. If she remembered correctly, he was a new director of some sort. If this was the type that ran the Council, she was glad to not be a part of it. Perhaps Rupert was right after all? She had to tell him. She had to warn him. Maybe he could find something out about this Mr. Travers?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Giles stern voice. "You three turn my stomach. Deidra is not a tool, or a thing. She's a fifteen year old girl."

"Yes, Giles, she's my fifteen year old girl. My daughter! And I will do with her what I see fit. Her time has come. I need to put her in a more secure location."

"You talk as if it's her safety that you are concerned about, but we all know it's only your power and control that you think about! I wish I knew what your plan is!" Mr. Giles whispered harshly.

"And you, Mr. Giles, speak as if you are an innocent. Your hands are as bloodied as everyone else, so I recommend you keep your mouth shut. Unless you'd like to end up like your Slayer did?"

Deidra couldn't contain herself anymore. This evil man was her father? What was going on? And Mr. Giles was keeping things from her? Did Rupert know too? No, he couldn't of. He would have told her, and been as angry about it as she was. She pushed open the door and stared up at the three of them. They all turned and looked at her in surprise and anger. "What are you talking about!? What is going on?!"

Mr. Seston glowered at her. "What were you doing? Listening in at the door? This was a private conversation in my private office! What did you hear?"

"I heard enough. I know this Mr. Travers is my supposed father, and he wants to take me away. Well, I don't want to go with him. And Mr. Giles, how could you do this to me? I thought you were different?" She looked at him, with the tears starting to stream down her face. Mr. Giles said nothing. He just looked at her blankly. He wasn't going to help her. "I don't understand.." she cried, then ran back to the library.

The Council members followed her. Mr. Travers secretly pulled a black box out of the inside pocket in his jacket, and removed a syringe full of an amber liquid.

Deidra was fast, but not that fast. She got to the library and tried to slam the door in their faces, but Mr. Giles was quickly behind her, and stronger. He held open the door as the others streamed into the room. Deidra ran around the table, sweeping the books towards them, but they dodged them neatly as they fell to the floor. It was then she saw that Travers held a syringe. He smirked at her, "Deidra, it's no use fighting. I'm going to get you, so you might as well save it." Deidra heaved the table over on to him. "Hold her!" he said, as he grunted from the weight of the table. Deidra picked up the chair closest to her, and threw it at them, but they deflected them easily, and the chairs fell to pieces as they landed on the ground.

Mr. Giles backed up against the bookshelves, and crossed his arms. He had already done enough damage. He couldn't bring himself to do any more. The Sestons, however, followed orders. Each one grabbed her arms, and held her kicking and screaming. Her training had made her strong, but they were seasoned Watchers. She never knew how strong they were, but they held her in their vice like fists, and Travers advanced with the syringe.

"Now Deidra, the more you struggle, the more effective this potion will be. The faster your heart pumps, the more damage it will do. Paralysis will set in, and over time, if you don't receive the antidote, your organs will shut down. Stop fighting me, and I'll give you the antidote when we get to our destination." He came up from behind her and plunged the syringe into her neck. She gasped, and her legs gave out as she sunk to the floor. And then there was only blackness.

Deidra opened her eyes and saw a stark white ceiling. She tried to move her head to look around so she could figure out where she was, but she couldn't move it. Panic started to claim her as she realized she could not even move her toes or fingers. She let out a breath, and then her vision was flooded by Mr. Travers' face above her own. All she could do was stare fiercely into his cold brown eyes.

He held a syringe in his right hand. He pushed the pump inward and some of the clear liquid squirted out of the needle, releasing air bubbles. Deidra hoped this was the antidote he had talked about earlier, since it was a clear liquid instead of amber in color like before.

Travers rolled up her shirt sleeve on her right arm, and punctured her shoulder with the needle, pushing the chemical into her blood stream. Even though Deidra couldn't move, she could still feel, and the drug burned into her. She could feel it moving down her arm, into her fingertips, as it scalded her insides. The burning sensation continued up her shoulder like a fire ball, and it seemed to penetrate into her heart. She blacked out again.

When she awakened for the second time, everything came flooding back at once. She tried to move, and this time she was able to barely move her left hand up a bit from the coverlet of the bed. There was an I.V. in the back of her hand in which to hydrate her, or dispense more drugs. She was so weak that just the small expense of energy it took to examine her hand exhausted her. It flopped back down on the bed like a fish out of water.

"Now you will listen," Travers said. Deidra slowly turned her head on her pillow, and saw Travers sitting in a chair to her right. He was still dressed in the same gray tweed suit he had on at the Sestons. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, or anything else. Just her in the bed, Travers in the chair, and white walls. The door, painted white, was to Travers' back.

"I'm only going to speak of this once, and I'm only telling you of this, so you will know what kind of man I am; a man not to be underestimated, or challenged. You will know some of what I am capable of, and you will stay in your place."

Deidra could only look at him, the terror showing in her eyes. Travers saw the terror, and it pleased him. He smiled as he proceeded with the telling. "Sixteen years ago I was part of the research and support team on the Watcher's Council. We were in the midst of researching the Milano demons for the Slayer Luisa, and her Watcher, Giles. The Milano demons had forced open a portal in between our dimensions. From what we could decipher, they planned on taking Luisa into their dimension, which would keep the portal opened permanently, allowing them to take over ours. I was researching their dimension when I came across the prophecy. It was only written in the one original text, and as soon as I had read it, I burned it." Travers licked his lips, relishing his story. It pleased him to have this moment to relish. He had waited a long time for it.

Whatever substance Deidra had been infected with this second time, it wasn't much better than the first. She still could barely move, and was so weak that breathing was an effort. She could only hope that her organs were not effected. She struggled to concentrate on Travers.

"The prophecy came to be my destiny. I would fulfill it. It told the way to rule the world, to open all the portals of all the dimensions. And the master who opened the portals, would rule over them all. That master is me…it will be me. And you are one of my tools."

That got Deidra's full attention, and she really wished she could talk, because she'd tell this beast of a man how crazy he was!

Travers could see the mocking in her eyes, and he slapped her soundly across the face. Deidra's eyes filled up with tears, and spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't lift her hands to wipe them away, so they fell and dampened her pillow.

He sat back down in the chair and resumed his tirade. "The key to opening these portals is the fruit of a slayer; a child of a slayer. That child is the key, and who ever uses the key would rule all the dimensions that bleed into one for all eternity. No Slayer had ever given birth before. It was not permitted. The Slayer's super strength, and healing powers, also prevented conception from ever occurring. There was one window of opportunity however. The Cruciamentum."

Deidra knew of the Cruciamentum. It was a Latin word, that meant torture or torment. It was a test given to the Slayer on her 18th birthday. Rupert and her had read of it together. It was one of the aspects of being a Watcher that Rupert did not agree with. In the test, the Slayer is unknowingly drugged by her Watcher, and she becomes weak, and all of her slayer strength evaporates. Then the slayer is lured to a trap with a vampire, and must use her wits and intelligence to fight the vampire, instead of her power and strength. Not all slayers survive the test. In fact, Luisa, Mr. Giles' Slayer, did not.

"I know you understand what the Cruciamentum is. I made sure that Mr. Giles exposed it to you early. You see, I have planned this conversation with you from the beginning. I want you to understand, and side with me, instead of against me. I know it is in your nature to fight me, but I hope you will be smarter than that, and realize that you can sit by my side when the new dimension is formed."

Deidra closed her eyes, and fought the urge to vomit. She was scared to show him how much he scared her, and how disgusting his plot was, but she couldn't control her actions. He didn't seem to notice however. He was lost in his own world, his own darkness, and he proceeded with his history.

"During the test, drugs are administered that weaken the Slayer. For all intent purposes, the Slayer is just like any other normal woman at that time, perhaps even weaker. Hence, conception could occur, although not guaranteed. I enabled it so that I was put in charge of procuring the drugs administered to Luisa. It didn't take much work to include a fertility drug in the mix that Mr. Giles would be giving her. But Luisa would not be facing a vampire. She would be facing me. Of course, the Council nor Mr. Giles knew anything of that.

Mr. Giles instructed Luisa to arrive at a time and place pre-arranged. They all thought she would be meeting Torak, the Vampire. When Luisa arrived alone, as per instructions for the test, I overpowered her. Without going into much detail that's not needed, let's suffice it to say that you were conceived."

Rape. Deidra was conceived in rape. Nothing could have been worse to hear. That meant that Mr. Giles Slayer, Luisa, was her mother, and everything that they had been led to believe was false. In all these years, they had all been told that Torak had indeed killed Luisa. But obviously Mr. Giles found out the truth. Did he know all along? Did he send Luisa there to be raped? And was Luisa really dead?

Deidra opened her eyes and again looked at Travers. Now she wanted to know all that she could. She needed to know who she was. She needed to know the truth.

"The Council was told that Torak killed Luisa. In fact, I had her hidden away until your birth. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, Luisa died in child birth."

Travers got up from the chair then and started to pace as his story progressed. "I'm sure you are wondering how much Mr. Giles knew. At the point of the Cruciamentum, he knew nothing. Blackmail works wonders however. It tends to keep people's mouths closed when they know that they could lose everything if they talk. You see, Mr. Giles had a secret, and if that secret had gotten out he would lose his wife and new baby, and his job…possibly his life even. But I knew his secret."

Travers story was interrupted by a cautious, soft knock at the door.

"Come in, Allison."

The white door opened, and behind it stood one of the most beautiful women Deidra had ever seen….only she wasn't human. Allison was a demon, but to call her that was just not fitting. She was dressed in all white, like a nurse, and Deidra noticed that she held another bottle of I.V. fluids in her hands. Allison smiled an elfish smile at her, that made her eyes twinkle. Unlike the fear and loathing that Travers enveloped Deidra in, Allison's presence was welcoming, peaceful, and safe. Was she enchanted? Did Allison put an enchantment spell on her? Her hair was golden, and fell halfway down her back. Her blue eyes glowed, and she radiated love and peace. Her skin was the palest of white, and speckled throughout with golden flecks. Deidra thought she could glow in the dark, and fill any dark space with her beauty.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to change out her meds, sir." Allison looked down at her feet when she spoke to him, and Deidra could sense that Allison, too, feared and disliked Travers. Perhaps this enchantingly lovely demon could be an ally for her?

"Get on with it then. I need to check in with the Council anyway. Deidra, we will finish this discussion later, over dinner. You should feel up to a meal this evening. We'll conclude this then." Without another word or glance, he turned and walked out, shutting the door tight behind him.

As the door closed, their eyes met. Allison put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, and then pointed to something in the corner of the room. Deidra had not seen it before. It was a white camera, blending in to the surroundings. They were being monitored, so they had to be careful what was said. Allison's back was to the camera, permitting her to point without giving too much away. She then went to the other side of the bed and exchanged the empty bag with a full bag of fluids. Deidra could not take her eyes off of her…she was so beautiful.

"You are so beautiful…." She murmured.

Allison just smiled at her.

"Who are you? What are you?" Deidra couldn't help herself from asking, and figured they were safe enough questions. They were not questions that should upset Travers in anyway, which is probably why the camera was there, and Allison's smile was inviting. Her very being was unthreatening, so Deidra had no hesitations in her questions.

"My name is Allison," she said, "and I am a Laus demon."

A Laus demon! Deidra had read of them. They were benevolent demons that were also vegetarian because they didn't believe in taking any life, even to their own benefit. Not only were they the most peaceful demons in existence, but said to be the most beautiful creatures in existence. Now Deidra believed that! Allison was like an angel. But why would such a creature be in a place like this? Was Allison a hostage as well?

Allison could see the questions in Deidra's eyes. "You know what I am?" She asked.

Deidra just nodded and whispered, "Peaceful and beautiful, is what you are. Why are you here?"

Allison started to gather up the empty bag and walk around to the other side of the room, towards the door. "I am here for the same reason you are here. To fulfill Mr. Travers destiny." Allison said this with trepidation, and not with purpose. She opened the door, and turned to look up at the camera as she left. She whispered as she went out of the room, "I'll try and help you, as best I can. You are The Forgotten One, so he won't hurt you…kill you, at least for now. However, it is not safe to provoke him," she warned, and then shut the door, her footsteps fading down the hall.

This was just getting more and more confusing, thought Deidra. She had to take stock of what had happened. She had learned so much in the last day, but at the same time, more questions had arisen, making her understand less and less. "The Forgotten One," what is that? And how is that her? Who was she? She was the spawn of a rape. Her mother was a slayer, Luisa…Mr. Giles' Slayer. Her mother had been tricked, tortured, impregnated, and died, by the hands of her apparent father, Travers. She wished she knew nothing. She had yearned and wished over the years to know her true parents. To know who she was. Now she desired her ignorance again.

Part of her did not want to ever see Travers again, but she had to know the rest of the story now. How was Mr. Giles involved? It sounded like he was forced, but after all these years, after everything, her friendship with him and Rupert…how could he not tell her? Protect her? He had betrayed her. It had been his plan all along. No matter what he had been blackmailed with, it would not justify what he had done to her. She could never forgive him.

And then Deidra thought of Rupert. Her friend. She may only be fifteen, and he only 17, but she knew he was "the one". Rupert did not know it. He was too consumed in himself, but Deidra knew it. Even now, she knew that they belonged together. In her soul, she knew Rupert did not know any of this, and now she began to fear for him. Was he safe? Was he safe from Travers, and the Sestons…and his own father? Her body trembled at the thought of what could happen to him. She vowed then and there to get out of this, for him. She had to help him, especially since he was a Watcher. He had to know what he was a part of. And how much a part of it was the Council? Was Travers working for the Council, or was he a renegade. She hoped to find out tonight. Would Rupert look for her? Could he find her and rescue her? Or did she have to do it all on her own?

She could feel the medicine penetrating her consciousness again. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes opened. Her last thoughts before falling into uneasy sleep was of Rupert. She would focus on him always. She would picture his face when she was troubled. Her love for him would get her out of this. She would fight to get to him again, to warn him, to be with him, safe and sound. He would love her eventually she hoped, and that would be worth all the pain and suffering and time that she had to endure. She could be patient in that, for the reward of his returned love would be so great.

Right before she drifted off, a piercing thought struck her to the core. NO! What if she did get out of this and find him? What if he knew who she was, what she was….would she lose him? Her anguish drowned her, and a sob barely passed her lips as she fell into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't think she had slept long this time, but since there was no clock on the wall, and no windows, she could only guess as to the time. She was still very weak, but able to move her limbs slowly. It was as if she was under water, being weighted down. The I.V. bag hanging above her was only about a quarter empty, so she figured she hadn't been out for long.

There was no way she could get up out of the bed. She just didn't have the energy. She struggled to sit up, with her back against the headboard, and even that little expense exhausted her. But at least she wasn't prone on the bed anymore. She rotated her head to the right and to the left, to try and loosen her neck muscles. Anything to get the blood flowing, she thought. That had to help.

It wasn't long before a knock came to the door. Deidra didn't think Travers would knock, so she hoped it would be Allison.

"Come in," she said softly.

It was indeed Allison, with a tray that held a bowl of soup, and a pitcher of water. Allison smiled at her and set her burden down on the chair. There was no other furniture in the room. "A table at least would be nice about now, wouldn't it?" She smiled shyly at Allison.

"Yes, indeed. I'm sure we can arrange that shortly." Allison then walked over to the I.V. bag to check it's flow.

"What is this stuff you're pumping in to me anyway?" Deidra asked with a scowl.

Allison frowned. It was hard for her to explain that she was just doing her job, for now. Patience. She would just maintain the show for now. She wished she could tell Deidra that she was there to protect her, to be her Guardian, but for the camera! Time would come though, and then all would be revealed.

"Deidra, trust me. It's for your own good. It is hydrating you, and it administered the antidote for the paralyzing formula that had been invading your body when you got here. The medicine in here prevented your organs from shutting down. I promise you that I am not injecting you with anything that would hurt you. I can't tell you more than that. Please, trust me?"

Deidra couldn't explain it, but she did trust Allison. She had to. What else could she do? She had to believe in her instincts, and they told her that Allison would help when the time was right.

Before she could ask any more questions, Travers came in pushing a hospital type table. "Is everything under control, Allison?"

"Yes sir, her condition is as expected."

"Then leave us please." Travers directed. Allison exited with bowed head, closing the door behind her. Deidra was crestfallen to see her go, and slowly pulled her eyes away from the door. She wondered how many more prisoners were being held here. And was it the Council that held them, or just Travers for his "prophecy?"

Travers placed the tray on her bed and told her to eat her soup, and when she was finished, they would talk. Deidra was surprised to find how hungry she was. Of course, she hadn't got to eaten her lunch, and had no idea how long she had been here.

"May I ask how long I've been here?"

"Two days," he said.

What? Two days?! No wonder she was ravenous. She tentatively tasted the soup, and found it quite good. Her stomach growled as the warm broth hit her center, and she promptly finished the whole bowl. Travers sat down in the chair and watched her finish, then he took the tray and placed it on the bedside table. It was only as she settled down into the bed that she realized she felt funny again. Just when she was starting to feel better too! There must have been something in the soup! She was as weak as ever again, barely able to move. Her tongue felt heavy and huge in her mouth. She couldn't speak, and had to concentrate on her breathing. Allison might not be administering deadly chemicals into her system, but Travers most certainly was.

"Just a little something in the soup to keep you cooperative," Travers said. "I don't want any interruptions or struggles from you. When I have finished telling you of your destiny, of our destiny, you will be prepared. You'll know what's coming. I know you'll want to prevent it, but there is no saving yourself or anyone else."

Deidra just glared at him. She would never be able to save herself, or anyone else when he kept her so drugged all the time.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes, Mr. Giles."

Travers settled in to tell his history as if he was reading a bed time story to his beloved daughter before tucking her in for the night.

"Mr. Giles had been informed that his Slayer was killed in the Cruciamentum, when in actuality, Luisa didn't die until nine months later, after your birth. When she died, it put a chink in my plan. I couldn't raise you on my own. I had my duties to attend to at the Watcher's Council, and could not spend my time away, or they would get suspicious. I needed help. The prophecy could not be fulfilled until you reached the age of 16, and I could not hide you all by myself for sixteen years!"

Sixteen. Deidra turned sixteen next week. So that must be why he chose now to strike. What a birthday this would be, she thought. Drugged, kidnapped, and thrown through some portal to rip the world apart. Happy Birthday to me!

"It was then that I decided to put my knowledge of Mr. Giles duplicity into action," he continued. "Mr. Giles was a Watcher, but he had his weaknesses. He knew the dark side, and had begun to dabble in the black arts. They were beginning to effect his work, and distract him from training Luisa properly. That was one of the reasons it was so easy to convince him that Luisa had been killed by the vampire during her trial, and it filled him with guilt. I fed off that guilt. He was stupid, to get caught in his practice, unlike myself." Travers smiled wickedly. "I went to him and told him that Luisa was killed due to his incompetence, and his distractions in black magic. I threatened to take away all his power, his lively hood, and separate him from his wife and baby son. I had the authority, I told him, to not only strip him of his Watcher position, but imprison him in the Watcher's Council for the rest of his days. Watcher's had been executed for lesser offenses, so he knew I spoke the truth. Of course, he didn't know that I was acting on my own authority, and not the Council's. They knew nothing."

Travers stood and again began to pace as he warmed to his story, the memory and knowledge of his power filling him like an adrenaline rush. He could hardly contain his excitement. It was obvious that Mr. Giles was not the only one that had exposed himself to the dark arts. It was easy for Deidra to see, even in her doped state, that Travers was more than touched by the darkness. The black magic filled him, and it was terrifying to be in such close proximity to him. If Deidra had been able, she would have ran from him screaming and never looked back. But she wasn't able. She could only lie there, unable to shut off the sound of his voice.

"In a way, I did imprison Mr. Giles, and I was his keeper. I told him the Council would ask him to put his knowledge of the black arts to use once in awhile, per my instructions. It was to be confidential at all times, and if his work ever got out, he would indeed be taken away by the Council and punished accordingly."

Travers walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of water. After he quenched his thirst, he again sat down in the chair to conclude his dialogue.

"I used Giles every so often for the next several years to aid me in preparations for the fulfillment of my prophecy. Of course, he knew none of the reasons for his assignments, and rarely the outcomes. He was just a tool at my disposal. I saw to it that his son, Rupert, would be called as a Watcher, to tie his family to me as much as possible. I could care less about Council problems, but I wanted as much control over that family as possible.

I placed you with the Sestons as soon as you were born. They were a young married couple in the Council, inexperienced, scared, and dirt poor. I offered them a monthly stipend to house you. They never wanted children, but they were in my employ and had to do what I instructed. I placed them next to the Giles residence. That was a inside joke on my part, you see. I placed a spell on him so that he could never tell you were Luisa's child, but he got so lost in his training, and I kept him so busy on "dark Council matters" that he probably wouldn't have noticed anyway.

His training of you, however, was not planned. When I first realized what he was doing, using you to practice with young Rupert, I thought about stepping in and putting an end to it. But then I decided, why bother. In the end, it wouldn't do you any good. And it kept you all occupied. Plus, I realized that when this time came to reveal everything to you, your studies and research would have partly prepared you already, and would help you to understand and believe. Not that I care that you believe, because it won't matter. You can't fight now, though dear daughter, can you?" He smiled that evil grin at her again. Deidra wouldn't even look at him, but just stared straight ahead.

For the next week, you'll be staying here in this lovely room, so I hope you like it. The one bloody inconvenience with this prophecy is you have to be alive when I put you in the dimensional portal. However, you don't have to be conscious. I mostly just need your blood. I'll keep the potions coming, so you won't feel a thing, so don't worry about that. I wouldn't want to see my daughter suffer." He stood then, grabbed the tray and walked towards the door. "It will be a long week for us both, I'm afraid. I'm anxious to begin the ritual, and begin my reign. I'm sorry that you won't be sitting at my right side, but after thinking about it I realize that I could never trust you. You have to be alive when you go through the portal, but my research shows that you won't live through it's passage." With that, he left.

It wasn't long after Travers left the room, when Allison came back. She looked worriedly at Deidra. "He put something in the soup, didn't he?" She asked.

Deidra just nodded. She wanted to sleep. She was so tired. She was weak physically, and mentally and emotionally exhausted as well. Perhaps this was all a bad nightmare, and soon she would awaken with her head on a book in the library.

Allison looked sadly at Deidra. Their eyes met, and then Deidra saw a new expression on Allison's face. It was one of strength, and resolve. The emotions of peace and love were still there, like a sanctuary for her, but there was also control and power electrifying the room.

"It is time," Allison said. She reached down and held Deidra's hand in her own. Allison's grip was strong, and at her touch, Deidra was filled with light. Her entire body trembled as if she was filled by lightning. She closed her eyes to try and blot out the light, only to wrench them back open again when a roaring sound of wind filled her ears. In the background, as if far in the distance, she heard pounding and shouting at the door. Travers was trying to break it down to get in. But Allison held it tightly shut with her mind, and concentrated on the wind. The wind in the room came together to form a spiral in the corner, and then changed form again into a tunnel of light. Allison pulled Deidra to her, and walked into the tunnel. Deidra had never known such peace and love, and it enveloped her in the tunnel. Her eyes were squeezed tightly against the light, but she couldn't keep it out of inside her, and she didn't want to.

When the noise of the wind stopped, Deidra felt herself coming down as if she were being dropped from a high place. She landed with a thud, and exhaled the breath she had been holding. She was no longer filled with the lightning, but a residual feeling of peace and comfort stayed with her. She opened her eyes to find herself in a forest. Allison was standing beside her, with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Welcome to my home," she said.

Deidra stood and looked around. It was beautiful. The forest was not dark and imposing, but welcoming. The ground was covered with thousands of yellow and purple flowers, and golden grass. The trees were miles high, with khaki trunks and yellow and purple leaves.

"This is Laus," Deidra whispered.

"Yes, my home. Come, we shall go and see Sulu. He will care for you, and instruct you."

Instruct me, Deidra thought? What did that mean? She was curious, but not wary. She just knew and felt that this was a good place, and Sulu and Allison were there to help her. Deidra was taught to not argue or question elders. The Sestons and Mr. Giles had ingrained that in her, but she had no fear in questioning Allison.

"Allison, who are you really? Why am I here? Can you please tell me what is going on?"

Allison took Deidra's hand as they walked beside a clear blue creek. Deidra could see a shelter of some sort in the distance and figured that must be their destination.

"I am your Guardian, Deidra. I was placed where I was to protect you and guide you, and bring you here. Here you will find answers. Have you not heard of Sulu in any of your studies? But, no, you were too young to have delved that deep into the seers and prophets. Sulu is the greatest Seer and Prophet. He foretold the prophecy from which Travers discovered. But prophecy is not always what it looks like. Travers could indeed have destroyed all dimensions, as he had planned. But prophecy can bend and change. It is all in the interpretation, and in choice. Sulu will help to guide you with your decision making, and I will protect you in the future as much as possible."

"I won't be staying here, will I?" Deidra asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. You will be going back. But Sulu must prepare you first." They had reached the shelter. It was a one room house, by the looks of the outside, made of some kind of bronze stone. When Allison opened the door, however, Deidra found herself looking into many rooms, with many passage ways, and many doors. It made her dizzy just gazing into the doorway.

They stepped into the first room, and Allison closed the door behind them. She led Deidra through a great hall, and opened an ornate door at the far end. She beckoned Deidra in, then Allison turned and left her, shutting the door behind her.

Deidra gazed all around her. The door had led to a wonderful garden. There was the sound of running water, and chirping birds. The scent of aromatic flowers coated the air she breathed, and colors were splashed everywhere. So caught up in her paradise like surroundings was she, that she failed to notice Sulu at first. And then her eyes stopped on him, as he sat on a stone bench. He was looking at her kindly. "Hello, Deidra. Come, sit beside me."

He was out of a fairy tale, she thought. "You look like Merlin!"

Sulu laughed a warm laugh. "Yes, I've been told that I resemble myself quite nicely."

Deidra's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Are you Merlin?" she asked.

"I have many names. But you can call me Sulu. Please, sit child. We have much to talk about."

Deidra sat before him, and Sulu reached down to pick up a wooden cup he had placed between his feet. He handed the cup to Deidra, indicating to her to drink. She smelled the orange liquid, and it was heavenly. When it hit her tongue, her mouth came alive. Never had she tasted so much at once. It was the sweetest of nectar she had ever imagined. She swallowed it all, then looked at Sulu guiltily. "Sorry," she said. "It was just so wonderful."

Sulu chuckled kindly again, and nodded his head. "You have been through a lot, and needed some restoratives. That should fix you right up in no time," he said. "You will need much energy for your return trip."

Deidra frowned at that. "Must I leave here? It is so peaceful and wonderful. Why should I go back? I have no home, no family…" she choked on her words. "Why can't I stay here?" She pleaded at him.

"Because Rupert and his Slayer need you." Sulu said.

Deidra's head snapped up at that. "His Slayer? Rupert has a slayer? But he hasn't even left for Oxford yet? Oh, wait...prophesy, you are speaking of the future?"

"I am speaking of the now. In your mind, you are still fifteen, sixteen next week?" Deidra nodded. Sulu reached into an inside pocket of his gown, and pulled out a small hand held mirror. "Look into the mirror," he instructed.

Deidra took the mirror and gazed at herself, and gasped! Who was this woman that reflected in the mirror? It wasn't here. It wasn't a little girl. It was a woman? But the woman had her hair, and her eyes. What was going on?

"Yes, Deidra. It is your reflection. You are no longer a child. The portal into this dimension aged you 12 years. In that 12 years Rupert has struggled with his destiny, but has come full circle and is now training as a Watcher at the Council. When you go back, you will age another 12 years. By then, he will have a slayer, will have won many battles, but will need you for the ultimate battle."

Twelve years? She had aged twelve years? That meant she was looking at a 28 year old reflection. Twelve more years onto that would make her 40. She would be old. Very old. Her whole life would be practically over!

Sulu read her thoughts. "Deidra, I cannot give you back the time you have lost, but I can prepare you for the time ahead. Your world will need you, the Watcher and Slayer will need you, and I can prepare you for the battles to come." He took the mirror out of her hand, and replaced it within his robes. He stood up. "Come, you need to rest. In the morning, our training and your studies will begin."

Deidra didn't think she could sleep now if her life depended on it, but she followed Sulu back into the house of rooms. He led her down a passage way to the right, and opened a door to a bedchamber. Allison was there turning down the bed. Sulu bowed to them both, and then left. Immediately Deidra's eyes became heavy, and sleep sounded like a good idea after all. Allison tucked her in to the warm, soft bed. It was the most comfortable bed Deidra had ever been in. She fell asleep at once.

She dreamed. They were vivid, and real, but they weren't about her. It was as if she was watching a movie. She saw Rupert in the Seston's library. He had come to show her his acceptance letter into Oxford, but all he found was destruction, and his friend missing. She saw Mr. Giles tell him to forget about her. Then she saw Rupert in Oxford. After a time, he suppressed her memory, ran from himself and his destiny by losing himself in the dark magics, just like his father had done. Rupert didn't know his father's addiction though, and in time, he proved stronger than that of his father. He broke from Ethan Rayne, returned to his studies, and eventually accepted his destiny at the Watcher's Council. The last scene she saw before awakening was Rupert in the library in Sunnydale, handing his new charge, his slayer, a book entitled, "Vampyr". Deidra awoke with a start.

Allison was there, and greeted her with an angelic smile. Deidra sat up, and smiled tentatively in return. "Good morning," Deidra said.

In her hands, Allison held up a luxurious white bathrobe. She showed Deidra the bathroom, and told her to freshen up, opening a wardrobe full of clothing. "After you have dressed, Sulu will meet you for breakfast in the garden. He's waiting for you." And then with a small bow, Allison was gone.

Deidra took a long, hot shower, letting the water sluice away the soreness in her body. Her mind recalled the dreams of her sleep, and she knew they had not been dreams at all. Somehow, she came to know what had happened to Rupert in the last twelve years. She was surprised to find herself not angry at him at all for his transgressions. She was proud of him, in fact. He had overcome the blackness that had filled his life. She sensed he was still aloof, and lonely, and sad. But he had accepted his lot in life, and would put his all in training and protecting his slayer…Buffy.

Rupert hadn't thought much of her over the years though. That darkness that his father and Travers had inflicted in him remained. He was told to forget her, that she didn't exist anymore, and in time, he had done just that. But what choice had he had, really? Deidra understood. She wasn't angry at him. But she would find and pummel Travers when she got the chance! She just prayed Rupert would understand and accept her, despite Travers.

With renewed vigor, she toweled off and put on the clothing she had chosen from the wardrobe. Jeans and a nice white cotton tee shirt. Perhaps it should have been strange that everything fit perfectly, but she had come to expect perfection in this land. She yearned to stay here, in peace and joy. She was afraid to leave the bed chamber to learn her fate. It was with trepidation that she tread down the passage way to the ornate door at the end of the great hall.

Sunlight flooded her vision as the door opened before her. The garden was the same, and Sulu was dressed the same, again sitting on the stone bench. Before him sat a wooden table with fresh fruit and bread, and cups of what Deidra recognized as the nectar drink she had enjoyed last night.

"Good Morning Deidra. Please, join me at table for some breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day." He said with a smile. "I trust you slept well?"

Deidra joined him at the table. "I feel rested, but I dreamed." She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, and no. They weren't dreams, Deidra. But I expect you know that. Please, eat, and then we will talk." He leaned back and enjoyed the sounds and smells of the garden, showing Deidra that there would be no conversation until his bidding was done. He smiled at her, and waved his hand to get her to proceed with her breakfast.

The nectar was as sweet as the night before, and the grapes and various other unidentifiable fruits were the best she had ever eaten. How could she ever eat again in comparison?

When she had finished her breakfast, Sulu clapped his hands once and the table evaporated before her very eyes. "Wow! Neat trick. Is that in my training?"

Sulu laughed. "Not exactly. Now, tell me of your dreams."

Deidra told him of her visions, of Rupert's struggles, and finally his acceptance. She tried to leave out her feelings, and just state the things she had seen. Sulu, in all his wisdom, knew her thoughts and feelings better than she did, but he didn't let on. When she had finished telling him of the dreams, they both sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Finally Deidra asked, "Why was I shown all of this, Sulu? I mean, I realize these are the actions that have occurred in the time I've been away. It is so strange though to think of it in those terms. I feel like I've only been gone two days, not twelve years!"

"Actually, the longer you stay here, the more time passes."

"What? You mean I've been here more than twelve years? I thought the portal caused the time to elapse?" Deidra cried.

"It takes one twelve years to pass through the portal, but every day you spend here is about another year's time in your world. Today, you are 29 in your years. Now you understand the urgency in this matter. We must prepare you as soon as possible. These visions you have been shown are more than just to orient you with events. They are to show you how important the power of choice and following one's destiny is, my child. Rupert had a choice to lose himself in the darkness, as his father had, but he was strong enough to resist and to follow his path in life. Life is all about choices. Thus far, his choices have been the correct ones. His choices, and those of Buffy, have saved your world several times. Even more times than you yet know. However, the biggest battle has yet to come, and I fear it's outcome."

Sulu then stood up from the bench, and beckoned Deidra to follow him down the garden path. The path wound through various flowers that she had never seen before, their colors so vivid they were almost hard to look at with her human eyes.

"What is this battle?" Deidra asked her new mentor.

"It is the Last battle." Sulu continued. "It is the battle of the prophesy from which Travers read, and I wrote."

"Well, if you wrote it, you know how it ends, don't you?"

"Deidra, have you been listening?" he frowned at her.

"Oh. Yesterday, I was told that prophesy is an interpretation. And I assume it is going to involve choice. My choice? As I am the "Forgotten One" whatever that is. What am I, Sulu?"

"I cannot answer all of your questions, Deidra. You must find the answers in yourself. All I can do is prepare you in heart, mind, and body for the battle to come." They had reached the end of the path, and another stone building rested at the bottom of a hill, left of the path. Sulu stopped and turned his gaze to meet Deidra's. "Inside that building you will find Magna. He will begin your physical lessons."

"I thought Laus demons were nonviolent?" Deidra asked.

"Magna is not a Laus demon. He's a 300 year old vampire."

"A vampire? To give me lessons? Won't he just drink my blood and kill me? It's not that I don't trust you, Sulu, but….a vampire? Is there such thing as a nice vampire?"

Sulu chuckled. Deidra had no knowledge of Angel yet, or Spike for that matter. But she would learn. "Deidra, some things are not always what they appear to be. Knowledge comes with all kind of covers. Some books are black, some are white, and some are gray. But all contain some form of knowledge. Magna is like a book, with many chapters. Some chapters are darker than others. But you are in luck. He is in a light chapter of his life now." Sulu laughed at his own joke. Deidra just looked at him with confusion.

"Sorry, my child. I do not mean to laugh at your expense. Magna was an evil vampire as you can imagine, in his days. But he has possessed a soul for some years now and has been living here in peace. He has been waiting for you. To train you is a redemption of sorts for him. It is his job to see that you can fight to stay alive before you even reach the Last battle. There will be many demons and creatures after you when you leave this world. Travers is only one of many who seek to rule the melding of dimensions. You must learn how to protect yourself, and others. That is Magna's job."

"I have had some training. Mr. Giles, er…Rupert's father, trained me as a slayer."

"That's a start. It will be a foundation from which Magna will build off of. Now, go to him, and we will meet when you have finished." Deidra started to ask another question, but Sulu vanished before her very eyes. He seemed to know a lot of neat tricks, she thought, as she loped towards the building, and opened the heavy wooden door.

It took a moment for Deidra's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the chamber she had just entered. It had been so bright and alive outside, but here, inside, it was as dark and dank as a dungeon. She advanced a few steps, and the door slammed shut behind her. She jumped and turned, but there was no one there. She yanked on the doorknob, but it refused to turn, and the door would not budge. She was trapped inside.

There was some light. Candles were hanging from the walls, and their flames flickered in the stone chamber. She saw various weapons hanging on shelves: knives, crossbows, balls and chains, and the most beautiful sword she had ever seen. That is when she saw the vampire, Magna. He was standing against the wall in the shadows, next to the beautiful sword that hung on the wall.

"H..H.Hello," Deidra stuttered.

"Welcome," said Magna. His voice was deep and rich. He stepped out of the shadows and his magnificence took Deidra's breath away. Magna was tall, well over six feet, she -surmised. He looked nothing like she had pictured a vampire to be. He was ruggedly handsome with strong brows and a roman nose. He wore a fedora on his head, a brown leather jacket, and brown boots. At his side he held a whip in his strong hands. His cheeks were unshaven, to give him a very masculine, hard look to his features. But his smile softened his face, and lit up his eyes.

"You must be Deidra. I am Magna, at your service." He bent at the waist and bowed at her. "Come closer, let me have a good look at you." Deidra walked towards him and met him in the middle of the room, never taking her gaze off of his. Magna spoke as he examined her. "Yes, you have good height, around five nine I would guess. Good muscle tone, so the Slayer training has prepared you somewhat. That is good. Nice long brown hair. I always liked brunettes!" He then vamped out with a leer.

Deidra screamed and backed away. Magna was a monster. His handsome human face was just a disguise.

Magna then went back into his human form. "Yes, Deidra, I am a demon inside. Best you don't forget that. That is the first lesson of many you are to learn." He threw the whip across the room onto the floor, and floated his hat next to it. "First we will start with some basic hand to hand. Show me what you have got."

Deidra closed her eyes and tried to relax, and then crouched into her fighting stance. Magna smiled at her again, but this time it was a kind smile. She just glared at him, faked with her left, and then drove her right fist into his stomach, following the punch with a roundhouse kick to his chin. Before she could regain her balance from the kick however, he swept her legs with his, and she fell to the ground. He stood above looking down on her. "That was a good start, but you must never lose your balance. Balance is the key to everything, whether that be offense, or defense." He held his hand out to her to help her back up to her feet.

Time moved differently in this dimension, but it seemed like several hours later that Deidra stopped, bruised and battered and exhausted from the hand to hand combat. But she had to admit she had learned more now with Magna then in all of her previous practice with Rupert and his father. She was very relieved when Magna told her to sit, and he placed a jug of water in front of her. She took dipper full after dipper full, enjoying the sweetness of the cool water on her tongue and parched throat.

Magna went around to all the candles and torches relighting those that had gone out. She watched him in silence for awhile, and then he came and joined her, sitting across from her. "May I?" he asked, before reaching for the water.

"You need water? I mean…you get thirsty…for water I mean?" Deidra stammered out the question.

Magna barked out a laugh before answering. "I guess I don't need it as you do. But I could get very uncomfortable without it. Lack of water wouldn't kill me, since I'm already dead, but it does cleanse the pallet."

"What happened to you? Can I ask you that? Can you tell me about it? Everyone seems to know everything about me. It would be nice for some sharing?" Deidra smiled at him as she asked. She liked Magna, as long as he didn't put his vamp face on. That had freaked her out big time! His man face was very handsome however.

Magna settled his back against the wall. "It's fine for you to ask, but it's a very long and complicated story."

"How about a short version?"

Magna chuckled. "It was in the early 1700s, and I was traveling with the family business. My father was a ringmaster at the British Royal Circus. It was a family business, and had been that way for generations. As a boy I was in charge of feeding the animals, caring for them, cleaning after them. The animals, especially the lions, became a passion for me. As I got older, my Uncle apprenticed me as a lion tamer. At the age of 25, I took over as lead lion tamer. We were in Liverpool for a performance one night. After the show, it was common for special dignitaries and important members of the community to come and view the animals in their cages after the performance. Usually I would have an apprentice show the crowds around, but this time a beautiful young lady had caught my eye." He smiled in memory.

"Let me guess," said Deidra. "She was a vampire."

Magna squinted at her. "Are you going to let me tell the story, or not?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry," she mumbled. "Please, go on."

"I sent my apprentice off to bed, and gave the tour myself. When everyone else had left, this young woman stayed behind. I asked her if she'd like a nightcap, and she smiled at me and said yes, and followed me back to my tent. She was so beautiful, with black curls that fell almost to her waist, and deep penetrating blue eyes. Those eyes, they captivated me, hypnotized me. I was never a ladies man. I was always to busy with the animals. Plus, the smells, well, one just can't get the animal smell off, you know? Not that attractive to the females. So for this lady to pay me any attention, it was quite something."

Deidra watched his face as he told the story. Not many emotions crossed his face. He didn't seem sad or wistful as he talked, or angry. He was just straightforward with the speaking of it.

"We shared a nightcap, and things...ah...started to progress. Only her idea of necking took on an entirely different meaning, if you get my drift." Magna laughed at that, which in turn caused Deidra to smile. It just had to be the environment of this place, Deidra thought. Here I am, sitting in the dark alone with a vampire, but I'm really not scared at all. Well, as long as he keeps his man face on anyway. And here he is, telling me of his turning, and I'm not even frightened.

"It's this place, isn't it Magna? The reason I'm not scared, relaxed even. I know in my soul that you are not going to hurt me, that I am safe. It's this place, dimension, Laus, whatever it is, it's this environment that protects me, isn't it?"

"Yes, you are safe here. We are safe here. But remember, when you return, you will not be safe, and that is why we must continue the training. Knives next I think. Are you ready?"

Deidra stood and dusted herself off. "Ready!"

And just as with the hand to hand, the two trained with knives, and then the crossbow, and then with swords. Time passed, but they never really tired. The water before had energized them for the task at hand. By the time Magna was finished with his teachings, there wasn't a weapon that Deidra was not expert in. As a reward, Magna presented her with the beautiful sword that hung on the wall.

"I knew this day would come, and I've been saving this sword for you. I want you to remember me, and this place, whenever you touch it. This sword is a weapon of protection for you, and it will guard you and keep you safe. It holds all the lessons and answers and truth of your training, and when you hold it, it will reward you always with it's loyalty. It will remind you of this place, and hopefully remind you of me." He again bowed before her as he presented the sword. "Your humble servant always, Forgotten One."

Deidra was speechless. She took the sword in her hand, and felt it's power and warmth spread through every part of her being. It felt like home in her grip. "Thank you," she gasped.

Magna stood up. "We have one more lesson today, and now that it is dark out, we must proceed." He led her to the back of the room and opened a door. They walked out into the night. A million stars shown in the sky. It was breathtaking, and Deidra was so caught up in the sky's brilliance, that she didn't notice Magna had stopped in front of her until she smacked right into him. "Oof," she gasped. She still had the sword in her hand, but thankfully it was pointed down. She smiled up at him shyly. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously. Here, hand me the sword." Deidra didn't want to part with it, but she did hand it to him reluctantly. He took it in one hand, and with his other hand he removed a tarp from an object in front of him. It was a motorcycle. A black and shining monster of a motorcycle. He opened a compartment on it's side, and placed the sword inside. Then he turned to Deidra with a grin. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed. Magna got on, and instructed Deidra to sit behind him, putting her hands around his waist. He started the motorcycle with one turn, and it boomed into life. They sped off into the night, with the powerful motor humming underneath Deidra's legs. It was so exciting, and she never felt more alive.


	4. Chapter 4

After a time, Magna stopped the bike and instructed Deidra in it's mechanics, and before long, she was in the driver's seat and Magna was on the back holding on to her for dear life. She took to the bike like a fish to water. She loved the freedom she felt on it. She imagined that flying felt something like this. Magna finally had her come to a stop in the middle of a blue and green field. Next to the path where she parked the bike, a small pickup truck was also parked. Sulu was sitting in the bed, with his feet hanging off of the tailgate.

"I never imagined Merlin in a pickup truck" Deidra said. Sulu laughed, and jumped up to help her off of the motorcycle. "It's not my truck, I assure you. I have no need of driving. Magna will also give you driving lessons in this before the night is over. I just thought I'd stop by and see how the training is going?"

Deidra gushed about Magna and his fighting skills, and he blushed in pleasure. He told Sulu that Deidra was more skilled than he had previously thought she would be, and that he held every confidence that with experience in the field, she would be very capable of surviving.

Sulu watched as Magna instructed Deidra in her driving lessons, and she picked up the skill quickly. She much preferred the motorcycle, but was glad to be prepared for whatever driving would be necessary in her future. Even though she had only been learning her lessons here on Lau for a day, because of the dimension, everything she would have learned in the past 12 years of her life were now falling into place.

"I believe your physical lessons are now finished, my child. Let us head back to the main house. We'll share a meal together."

Deidra knew it would do no good to ask questions of Sulu now. That time would come later. She hopped on the motorcycle before Magna could, and smiled at him as she pulled the helmet on. He laughed and climbed into the truck. "Race you back to the house!" Deidra said, then zoomed back on the path towards the house.

"I think I'm smitten," said Magna. Sulu saw his crazy grin and clapped him on the back. "Yes, aren't we all. Just stay focused. Hopefully we'll find something in the prophecy to help guide her."

Magna's eyes clouded over. "We must help her Sulu. Now that we have found her, now that she has come here and my redemption has began…it's not about me. It's not about my redemption anymore. It's about her. And the world too, I suppose, and the Watcher and Slayer. I just want them all to be safe. I want her to be safe."

"All we can do is train her, and guide her, and support her. The choice will be hers to make. We must do our best so that she doesn't fail. That's all any of us can do." With that, Sulu clapped his hands and vanished.

"Why can't you include me and this stupid truck in that clap" Magna groused, and then he too drove back to the house.

Deidra pulled into the garage and parked the motorcycle in it's place, returning the tarp to cover it. Magna pulled in a bit later and helped her with this task, putting the helmet away as well.

"You are to meet Sulu in the garden for evening meal. This is where we say our goodbyes. It has been a pleasure to train you Deidra, and I look forward to a time when we meet again." He bowed before her.

"Thanks, Magna, for everything. I won't see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you will be returned. But Sulu will be keeping watch of you, and Allison will be with you. And you'll always be in my heart. I will make sure to stay informed, and I'll help you whenever and however I can." He was beginning to get choked up, and he didn't want Deidra to see him emotional, so he turned and left.

Deidra found Sulu in the garden, and she sat beside him and began to eat her meal before he scolded her again. She didn't need coaching this time however. She was famished! All that training had invigorated her, and now her body needed feeding.

When she finished the meal, Sulu clapped again, and again the table and everything on it disappeared. Deidra just smiled at him and quirked her eyebrow. "I really would like to learn how to do that" she said.

"Sorry, my child. Merlin's privilege only." He smiled at her. Then from beneath his robes he pulled out a book and opened it before her. It was in some language that Deidra did not understand. "Translation please?" She asked Sulu with a smirk.

He closed the book and handed it to her. "Tonight when you sleep, put this book under your pillow. Everything will be revealed to you in your dreams. When you awaken, you will not be here any longer. Allison will accompany you on your journey. You will wake up in the same room, but you will have been returned to your dimension. Everything will make sense to you, more so than it does now. You will have this book with you, and it will fall to you to protect it. Your answers, your choices, are revealed within. You will also find that some other gifts from here will follow you. Allison will be your link between us. She is your guardian, and will be able to communicate with us here now and then. But remember, only you can make the choices, as the "Forgotten One." We can all guide you, and support you, but only you can fight the good fight."

Sulu stood and offered his hand down to Deidra to help her up. "When you are rested, look for the Watcher and Slayer. You need to explain to them the prophecy. Show the Watcher the book, and then he will believe and be able to help you. Befriend the Slayer, which will be quite easy for you to do. I predict the two of you will be close. You both are a lot alike in personality, and your loyalty to each other will bond you. I know you worry about their acceptance of you, but this book will help them to believe, and accept."

He knew her feelings for the Watcher, and was hesitant to explain further, but knew that he must. He touched her face and softly continued. "I know you have great feelings for the Watcher. He was your childhood love. But neither one of you are children anymore. Your return will cause you maturity and growth just as if you never left your natural time dimension. Your heart will change with the knowledge of your choices. You'll bring them together, and your heart will hurt because of it. But I promise you, love and greatness will come to you as well, if you make the right choices. The Watcher will love you, he does love you, but he is not your destiny. His destiny has always been his Slayer. Remember that always."

Deidra placed the book under the pillow, and climbed into the soft bed with a heavy heart. She didn't believe that sleep would come easy, but she was wrong. And the dreams began.

The morning sunshine of Earth caressed Deidra's face, and awakened her. She was in the same room she had fallen asleep in. The bed was the same, the furniture was the same, the door to the bathroom was the same. She climbed out of bed and gazed out the window. Sulu's garden was gone. In it's place was a forest, and in the distance, a barn. She was no longer in the Laus dimension. She fell to her knees as her mind was flooded with the visions of her dreams from the night.

She had seen it all. She had felt it all. Buffy had died, twice. She had to kill her own first love, Angel, a vampire with a soul. Buffy had also felt so alone after her return from heaven. She would understand some of Deidra's pain after leaving Laus. Rupert had mourned, suffered, been beaten, tortured, and fought so many battles, and had survived mostly in tact. He had fulfilled his destiny a hundred times over, and so had Buffy. Yet, still they fought. The battles never seemed to end. And she was going to be bringing them at least one more.

Deidra also had seen Travers try and destroy Rupert and Buffy. And he had failed. In fact, Travers had brought the Watcher and Slayer even closer together after Buffy's trial on her 18th birthday, and then again when they sought information on Glory. Travers had thought he was free of Buffy when she died to save the world from Glory's portal, but she had come back, and defeated the First. The Watcher's Council had been destroyed by the First, but the Watcher and the Slayer had not. And they continued to fight to this very day. Hopefully they would accept Deidra, and the book she now possessed under her pillow would aid them in the battle to come. The dreams had done more than show Deidra all of the Watcher and Slayer's torments and successes however. It had revealed to her their fierce loyalty and love for one another. It was true, and it was right, and she would never break that bond. She didn't want to break that bond, even as her own heart was tearing in two. She resolved to concentrate on the journey ahead, and to let go of the past. That was all that she could do.

A soft knock on the door brought her back up to a standing position. Allison opened the door at Deidra's invitation. "How are you feeling?"

Deidra wasn't sure how to answer that. She smiled softly at Allison. Her guardian smiled back. "I know. You don't have to answer. I hope you are at least rested. It is time for you to be going soon. I've got a breakfast prepared for you."

The tea sat cold on the table before Deidra, Buffy, and Giles. Once she had begun to talk, the words just kept flowing, and Buffy and Giles were rooted to their spot on the couch. Tears had come to all of their eyes several times as she talked. Buffy had paled when Deidra spoke of the Cruciamentum, and Giles had sunk into the couch.

"When I went out to the barn, there was my motorcycle and the beat up truck. I took the motorcycle to Sunnydale, following Allison's instructions, but you weren't there. On my way back to here, I came upon you and the Lossaga Demons." Deidra then stood up and went to the bookshelf behind her chair. She grabbed a book off the top shelf and handed it out to Giles. He grasped the book and held it before him and Buffy. It was the book from the Laus dimension.

Giles looked up at Deidra, her face a blank, masking all emotions. "I don't know what to say Deidra. Words cannot express…they are not enough…I'm so sorry for what you went through…"

"So, even though you've been gone for over twenty years, it hasn't been that long to you?" Buffy asked.

Deidra returned to the chair. "In some ways it has been just days since I was kidnapped, but with all that I have learned and seen and experienced on Laus, it has been many lifetimes. I know this is a lot to absorb for you both, believe me, I'm still absorbing it all. But the Last Battle is coming soon, and we need to help each other. I'm hoping, Rupert, that you can find something in that book that I couldn't find, some answer to help us."

"I will try." Giles answered.

Buffy yawned beside him. "Where is Allison now? I'd like to meet her?" Buffy asked.

Deidra again got up from the chair and began to gather the tea cups and return them to the kitchen sink. "She pops in when she's needed. I believe she is conferring with Sulu right now in Laus. I think she'll be back in the morning. She'll come to Sunnydale with us. Right now I think it's best if we all get some sleep. Come, I'll show you to your rooms."

Buffy and Giles would want to talk, but right now sleep seemed more important. Both could barely keep their eyes open. It had been a long day indeed. Deidra showed them to the guest rooms, and then returned to her own soft bed. She hoped to not dream tonight. She just wanted to wash away all the anguish and fatigue that had weighed her down. She had thought a weight would be lifted off of her chest after finding them, and telling them of what had happened. She knew they believed her, and that they would perhaps help her. But she didn't know if they truly accepted her. She would have to prove to them that she was no part of Quentin Travers.

In the morning Deidra was awakened to the sound of the television in the other room. She showered and changed, and went into the room, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Magna!?" She screamed. Buffy looked up from the show she was watching and saw Deidra staring at the television with a shocked look on her face. "Magna? Who, what?"

Deidra pointed at the man on the television. "There, in the telly. That's him, er, it looks like Magna!" Buffy turned back to the character on the television and started to laugh. Deidra looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just that, that man, that's Indiana Jones! He's a character played by Harrison Ford. Is that what your Magna looks like?"

Deidra joined Buffy on the couch, never taking her eyes off of the television. "Yes, it looks just like him, with the Fedora and everything."

Buffy chuckled further. "First Billy Idol steals Spike's looks, and now Indiana Jones is impersonating Magna. How original!"

When Giles awakened a bit later, he found his Slayer and his old friend cuddled up on the couch together, engrossed in something on the television. "Bloody Priceless," he whispered under his breath.

Buffy felt Giles' presence behind her and glanced up and saw his scowl. "Isn't there other things we could be doing just now?" Giles asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and was feeling restless so I came out here and turned on the TV. One of my favorite movies happened to be on. Deidra came out and said that Magna looks like Indiana Jones. I don't think she has seen much television." Buffy chuckled at her new friend.

"I've seen television, briefly." Deidra smiled. "It's just so fascinating how real Magna, er, Indy looks. I could swear that is Magna." Deidra got up and started to putter in the kitchen, getting some breakfast cooked for the trio. Buffy jumped up and turned off the television. "I'll just go get dressed." She was wearing some flannel pajamas that Deidra had found in a dresser for her. Deidra had told her last night that Sulu seemed to have provided things they needed.

The three were sitting down to breakfast at the corner nook of the kitchen when Allison came in.

"Hi Allison!" Said Deidra. Giles and Buffy just stared. She really was beautiful beyond words, they thought.

"Allison, this is Buffy and Rupert, the Slayer and Watcher. This is Allison, my guardian from Laus. Did you find out anything from Sulu?"

"Hello." She said to Buffy and Giles. "You were right Deidra. Sulu agrees the threat is still eminent, and we must continue to be careful and watchful. Your instincts are correct."

"What's going on?" asked Buffy.

"I sent Allison to talk to Sulu about the Watcher's Council. I realized when I arrived back here to this dimension, that the First had destroyed the Council earlier this year, and most likely Travers with it. If Travers is dead, then I wondered if all of this is for nothing, and that we are all safe. I still felt a threat however, so Allison went to confer."

"Yes, Sulu said that he couldn't see if Travers was destroyed for sure, but that all signs point that 'The Forgotten One' will still be sought after, and the dimensions will still bleed unless you and the Watcher and Slayer can prevent it. Sulu said as always, the decision rests with you." She smiled softly at Deidra.

"Well then," began Giles, "let's finish breakfast and head back to Sunnydale. We'll have more resources there."

After breakfast, Deidra showed Buffy to the phone so she could call Willow and alert the gang to their arrival and two new companions. Willow said she'd call the gang together for an evening meeting. Deidra would take her motorcycle into Sunnydale, and she gave Giles the keys to the truck for him and Buffy to ride back in, with them taking the lead. Allison had no need for automobile transportation. She said that she'd take care of securing the cabin and barn, and she'd meet them later.

"So how are you doing, Giles? It's been a heck of a lot to absorb eh?" Buffy asked her Watcher as they drove back to Sunnydale.

Giles kept his eyes on the road, but Buffy could see his Adam's apple rapidly move in his throat as he swallowed several times. "It's a lot to process."

"It sure is. But I like her a lot, and I believe her. Plus, that book sure looks, well, authentic…to use a Giles big word." Buffy smiled as she teased him. He just grunted at her, but she could tell she had amused him. She liked it when he smiled, or laughed. He did it so rarely. She had decided to make that a new goal in her life. After conquering the First, and having him gone so long in Europe, she needed him to know how important he was to her. She had missed him so much, and she was ecstatic when he told her he would remain in Sunnydale. There was nothing left for him in England, with the disbanding of what remained of the Watcher's Council. Disbanding was maybe not the correct word to use. Destroyed was a better word. But there would always be vampires and demons to fight, especially on a Hellmouth. Giles had said that is where he belonged, by her side, fighting until he was no longer able to fight. Buffy had hugged him so hard he had groaned, fearing that his ribs were breaking. Now the two had never been closer, and Buffy had matured and realized how important to her he was. They never talked about it, but she intended to show him in little ways every day. She loved him, and wanted him safe and happy. She wanted him with her always, and not just as her Watcher. But she knew she would have to take it slow. These feelings for him, they were new to her as well. It was best to take things slowly.

And now Deidra was here. A woman from his past. Well, she had been a "girl" from his past. He had never known Deidra as a woman. And a beautiful woman at that. Deidra was much taller than Buffy was, at least five foot nine, and she had lovely brown hair. Jenny had had dark hair. Deidra also knew how to hold her own, fought valiantly against those Lossogas demons without getting a scratch on her. Buffy knew logically that she should have felt threatened by Deidra, afraid that she would take Giles away from her. But instead Buffy felt the need to help her, to protect her, just as if Deidra was still that child that had been taken away from her friend, her books, her so called home.

Buffy had suffered at the hands of Travers herself, and the wretched Council. Her trial at her 18th birthday had been bad. Giles, she felt then, had betrayed her, by poisoning her and weakening her and leaving her helpless. But again, that had been the Council's fault. Giles had just been doing what he was told to do, and even then, in the end, he couldn't follow through and did all he could to protect Buffy. And Zachary, that evil vampire, had taken her mother. But her mother had lived. Luisa, Deidra's mother, had not lived, and had much more evil done to her than Buffy could ever imagine. The suffering Slayers had to go through in their daily existence was hellish enough, but to die at the hands of a man you thought was on your side and was suppose to protect you? It was a good thing Travers was dead by that explosion from the First, otherwise Buffy would hunt him down and tear out his worthless excuse of a beating heart herself.

"I believe her too." Said Giles. "In our line of work, anything is possible." They both chuckled a bit at that.

"For sure." Agreed Buffy.

"I've heard the name Sulu before, and I believe I've translated his works as well. I'll study the book in detail later. I am concerned right now about Deidra. She's been through a lot. I feel like I've failed her so much already, and I don't want to fail her anymore."

"No Giles. It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's the Watcher's Council. They are so evil! I'm so mad at them I could just spit! And I know that Deidra doesn't blame you either, so stop blaming yourself. If the last year has taught us anything Giles, it's that evil exists, and it's not our fault. As you've told me many times before, we have a calling. It's a calling that never ends. Not even in my death apparently." She was trying to joke, but realized as soon as she said it that is wasn't very funny.

"Sorry. That was lame. I'm just feeling so awful for Deidra right now. I can't wait to hit something, you know?"

"I know, Buffy. And we'll work this all out, and we will win. With you fighting, and with everything that Deidra has apparently learned, I have every confidence that we will all survive and be victorious once again."

He turned then and smiled at Buffy. She could see his trust and confidence in her in that gaze, and it filled her like a warm glow inside. Yes, they would figure this out, and keep Deidra and everyone else safe. What couldn't they do, if they were together?

They drove along in silence for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts. Every once in awhile Buffy would glance over at Giles profile, admiring him, and wondering what his thoughts were about. He looked very serious, and she wanted to help lighten his mood.

"I've just had a great idea Giles!"

"Hmm?" He said, without changing expression or looking up from his driving.

"I think that when we have saved the day yet again, and Deidra is safe, and the world is safe, I think then you should give me some driving lessons. I want to get a motorcycle like Deidra has!"

Giles blanched, arched his eyebrows and said, "Then the world would seriously be in trouble. Don't you think I get enough bumps on the head?"

Buffy elbowed him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Watch that slayer strength" he said as he rubbed his right shoulder with his left hand, keeping his right hand firmly on the wheel.

"Isn't watching your job?" Buffy teased. "Besides, you're a great teacher! I'll do great under your tutelage. Just look at my S.A.T. scores for proof of that."

"I'm flattered, Buffy." He rolled his eyes at her, but then smiled. "I'm sure we can get some lessons in eventually, but I am not recommending a motorcycle for you anytime soon. A tank perhaps, or some other big vehicle, but definitely not a motorcycle."

"Well, one bite out of the cookie at a time I guess." She smiled sweetly at him, and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. He was so startled he almost drove off the road.

"What was that for?" He asked

"I just felt like it." Buffy answered. "I'm very grateful for you Giles, for everything. I can never make up for all the times I've hurt you." She was serious suddenly. "I know I've treated you wrongly for so long, ignored you, hurt you, took you for granted. I just want you to know that I am sorry, and that you mean a lot to me. Always." She was afraid to look at him, and she couldn't remember ever being that honest with her feelings for him before. She was afraid she almost said too much.

Giles took his eyes off the road to gaze at her for a moment. He saw just how serious she was.

"Buffy, you owe me no apologies. There isn't anything you haven't done that I didn't do ten times over when I was young. That is part of growing up. It's only natural. I just wish I could have protected you more."

"There you go again, Giles, blaming yourself for things that are not your fault. Please, don't."

Giles smiled at her. "What has brought all this on?"

Buffy gathered her thoughts for a moment. She wanted to answer him, but without sounding like a little girl. She wanted him to know she cared for him, that he was important to her, and that she meant it and was not being frivolous. Another Giles word, she thought…frivolous.

"I've been thinking a lot lately what a good team we are, and now with Deidra and everything, I guess I just want to make sure that nothing comes between us again, ever. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Deidra a lot, and I want to do everything we can to help her, but I feel that we have gotten closer lately, and I don't want anything to wreck that. I've done enough in the past to wreck things, and I don't want to hurt you anymore, not ever. I just don't want to lose you again. I don't want you to ever leave me again."

Giles heart almost broke at that. He should have never left her before. He had promised her once that he would never leave, and then after her return, he had done just that. He told himself it was for her own good. She had to learn to rely on herself, and not be so dependent. She had leaned on him to the point that he had been a crutch. But he also had to leave for himself. He loved her, and being so close to her every day, yet being so far from her, had torn him up inside. So he ran. And caused nothing but destruction by doing so. Buffy had turned to Spike just to feel something. Dawn had stolen to get attention, and Willow, well, Willow had abused the magics in hideous ways. He could never ever make it up to them. But he would never leave them again. He would prove everyday to Buffy that she could count on him for anything.

"You will never lose me, Buffy. Not ever. I promise." He took her left hand in his. They remained clasped tightly together the rest of the drive home to Sunnydale, neither speaking, but just enjoying their contact.

Following behind them was Deidra on her motorcycle. She had seen Buffy kiss him on the cheek. Her heart broke, and then hardened. Deidra knew that was the way it was to be. She was happy for them both, they did belong together. She knew that. She knew they completed each other, that Buffy and Giles were meant to be together. She would just have to keep telling herself that. But she felt so alone.

Meanwhile, in Sunnydale, Xander was just putting the finishing touches on the Magic Box remodeling job. He had done all the work himself, and was quite proud of it. Anya was anxious to open the store again, even though Giles would be back under foot. She hoped this new "world crisis" would keep him busy enough that he let her be. Not that she didn't like having him back in Sunnydale. Of course she did. But she wanted the Magic Box all to herself.

The rest of the gang was starting to filter in. Dawn had returned from her friend's house and was helping Anya with some of the new inventory. It all had to be catalogued and shelved before the new grand opening early next week. Xander was in the back finishing up the training room. He had a feeling it was going to get some use soon. Willow was already at work looking through books for anything she could find on the Forgotten One. Buffy had told her briefly over the phone that morning about Deidra. Willow was anxious to meet her. She had a ton of questions regarding Sulu, and the Laus dimension. Plus, she wanted to ask Deidra about what Giles had been like as a boy. She just knew that would make him squirm. Stuffy tweed guy, as a little boy! Giles never talked about himself, especially of his past growing up in England. Perhaps Deidra could enlighten them.

Willow was having no luck with the research, and her focus just wasn't on either. She was anxious for Buffy and Giles' return, and looked forward to meeting Deidra. The studying could wait. "Xander?!" She yelled towards the training room. "I'm going to order a pizza, and it's your job to pick it up, okay?"

Xander came out of the room covered in dust and grime. "Do I have a choice?" he teased.

"See this? It's my resolve face." Willow said, and then the two burst out laughing. It was good to have all that business of the First behind them. After that, anything else should be a piece of cake.

Or so they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

They reached Sunnydale as the sun was setting. Spike was just entering the Magic Box when they pulled up out front.

"Whooo hooo!" he whistled. "Nice wheels, love. Got a bike myself." He admired Deidra's bike as she got off. "You must be Deidra? Pleased to meet ya love. I'm Spike." He held out his cold hand, and Deidra gave it a shake. Strange vampire, she thought. Handsome, but not her type. But then, no one would ever measure up to Magna, she thought with a grin she couldn't suppress as she greeted the bleach blonde vamp. "Hello Spike. Nice to meet you too."

"So, I hear you have quite the tale. Time travel and all that? Now that is one thing I haven't done in my hundred plus years."

"Shall we continue this conversation inside?" Giles said, pushing past Spike to open the door for Buffy and Deidra. Spike just quirked his scarred eyebrow at the Watcher, shrugged, and sauntered in after the ladies. Giles grumbled to himself. He knew Spike was one of them now. He had proved loyal in many battles, and had protected Buffy and fought by her side against the First. He knew he should be grateful to the vampire, and part of him was. But another part of him resented the vampire with a soul. Spike and Buffy had bonded. Spike had been there for Buffy when Giles had not been. Giles knew that was his fault, and no one else's, and he cursed himself for it.

Buffy saw Giles glare at Spike's turned back. She didn't forget that Giles had meant to kill Spike at one time. It had angered her greatly, and she had said words she regretted saying to him. She wished she could take many things back, and slamming the door in Giles' face that night was one of those things. She knew Giles had just meant to protect her, and to do what he thought was right. One of these days she hoped Giles would learn to trust her. She knew she could be impulsive at times, but she was the Slayer, darn it! But, she also knew that he was her Watcher. They were a team. Buffy thought she understood it now. Perhaps Giles feared that Spike would break up their "partnership" just as she now feared Deidra would? Buffy could still feel Giles' hand in hers. They had held hands all the way back to Sunnydale. Her arm had tingled. His touch had been so warm and comforting. Not cold, as she had been touched before. She shivered just thinking about Giles' touch.

"Are you okay Buff?" Xander asked

"Yea, I'm fine, why?" Buffy flounced down into a chair next to Giles and Deidra.

"Looks like you got a chill or something."

"Oh. Just a goose walking on my grave I guess."

"And which grave would that be pet?" Smirked Spike.

No one laughed.

"Bloody tough crowd here tonight." Spike said with a shrug.

"Quiet Spike." Hushed Giles. Giles then went and introduced Deidra around the room. He explained in only positive lights how Willow was a Wicca, Anya an ex-vengeance demon, Dawn used to be a "key" and Xander saved the world by talking about yellow crayons. "And you met Spike outside" Giles concluded.

Deidra's head would have been spinning if she hadn't already known them through her dreams. The gang seemed a fun bunch, and more like a family then any she had ever known and all their teasing, even with Spike, was good natured.

Part way through all the story telling, a knock came to the door. Anya went to answer it and Allison was there. Introductions went around again, although the gang had already heard about the lovely guardian. They were all quite captivated by her, especially Spike. He could hardly take his eyes off of her!

The gang continued to ask many questions, and Deidra answered them as best she could. It was hours and several pizzas and pots of tea later when Giles realized how late it was getting. Dawn could barely keep her eyes open.

"We all should get some rest, and start our researching here first thing in the morning. And Xander, the store looks remarkable. You've done an outstanding job."

Xander glowed under the compliment. "Gee, thanks G Man."

Giles smiled. "Don't call me that."

Xander stood up. "Well, why don't I give you all the grand tour in back. Deidra, we set up the back room for you and Allison. When I remodeled the training room, I converted the back office into a small apartment. It should work out nicely for you both, though it is quite small."

"Wait." Interrupted Buffy. "I don't think you two should be left alone right now."

"Quite right." Agreed Giles. "It might not be safe. At least until we get the prophecy figured out."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Said Deidra. She did enjoy all their company, but she needed some alone, down time. She wanted to think about everything she had learned. It had been quite a couple of days. Years really, when she thought about it. Her shoulders sagged with fatigue.

"I don't mind standing guard here in the shop, at least for tonight." Spike offered. "Nothing else to do in this bloody town since we cleared everything out." He lamented. Secretly, he was hoping to get to know Allison better. Did Laus demons need to sleep? "Perhaps Allison could keep me company for a bit? I'd love to compare adventures with you from the last several hundred years?"

"Yeah, sure Spike, " Xander retorted. "A loving Laus demon wants to hear all about your blood sucking life."

"That was before." Spike pouted. "I have a soul now. I'm a reformed man. Tell them Buffy! How many times do I have to prove it to you all anyways! Wanker!" He glowered at Xander.

"Great first impression Spike" Buffy said, and rolled her eyes in Allison's direction.

Allison just giggled. "Sure Spike, I'd love to speak with you. Your company would be very entertaining I'm sure."

Spike stood up as proud as a peacock. "See? She knows what's hot and what's not."

Xander led the group in back and proudly showed off the newly equipped training room. Buffy loved it. Even Giles was quite impressed. The apartment in the rear seemed quite cozy as well. Allison went back out front for a moment, and when she came back in she carried two suitcases. Spike rushed to help her with the burden. "These are the bags I brought from the ranch." Allison said. "They should help you get along for a bit, Deidra."

"Wow, thanks Allison. Whatever would I do without you!"

Allison just smiled. "That's my job." She said with another giggle.

"It's time for everyone to leave the store now." Anya retorted. Always to the point, that's our Anya, they all thought. Everyone wandered out front, with promises to meet at 8 in the morning. Xander would bring the donuts.

Because the pickup that Buffy and Giles had driven in would only really hold the two of them comfortably, Xander dropped Dawn and Willow off at the Summers' residence. He waved to them all goodnight, and then headed back to his apartment with Anya. After everything that had happened in the last year, Xander and Anya had found themselves back together. They weren't completely at peace yet, but they were on the right track.

Buffy was glad to be home. She couldn't wait to shower and then to sleep in her own bed. It had been an exhausting day. But then, her whole life had been one exhausting day after exhausting day, she thought with a smile. The Hellmouth was always an adventure, and she didn't expect that to ever change.

She saw that Dawn was tucked into bed, and said goodnight to Willow as the witch closed the door to her room. Buffy felt for her best friend. She knew the girl missed Tara, and grieved for her every night. Buffy wished that Willow could find someone to love again, but also thought that some alone time was a good thing. Sometimes one could find answers in the quiet of being alone. Answers that mattered and came to light in one's heart. There had been one girl, Kennedy, that had briefly been a spark in Willow's life. But thankfully that didn't last. No one had really cared for that girl, especially Buffy. Willow had needed someone, and Kennedy had seemed to take advantage of that and latched onto Willow. It was only after a fierce battle with the First that Willow had come to see what Kennedy was really all about. Kennedy had complained and moaned and bickered so much with the group that she had almost got Willow killed. Spike had swooped down at the last moment to take out a Bringer that Kennedy had failed to notice was sneaking up on Willow. Kennedy's job that night was to protect Willow, but all her sniveling had distracted her. If not for Spike, Willow would probably have been a goner. Not long after the First had been dispatched, Kennedy moved out. No one shed a tear, not even Willow.

Buffy stretched as she wandered downstairs to check on Giles. He had been relegated to the sofa again. Willow had her mom's old room, Dawn had her room, and Buffy had her own room. That left the guest couch for Giles. Buffy felt bad for him. Too bad he still didn't have his old apartment. He would be moving into the Magic Box, but for now they thought Allison and Deidra would be more comfortable there.

She saw him sitting on the sofa reading some old book in the dark.

"You know, you really should turn a light on. Your going to go blind like that, and then what would I do? A Watcher that can't research would not be a good thing." She fell onto the sofa beside him.

"I thought you were going to shower and then go to bed? You should get some rest, Buffy. You didn't sleep a lot last night."

"I know, but I wanted to check on you first. Do you have everything you need? Can I get you anything?"

"No, thanks Buffy, I'm fine. Really. I was just browsing through this book, and then I'll turn in."

"Interesting reading?"

He chuckled at her, for he knew all too well how little Buffy truly cared about his books. It amused him that she even pretended to be the least bit interested.

"I'm sure you would find it a trifle boring." He closed the book and placed it on the end table.

Instead of standing up to head up stairs, Buffy continued to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a moment.

"It's nice and quiet now, isn't it Giles?"

He smiled. "Yes, it is. Very enjoyable in comparison to all the yammering before."

Buffy was truly happy to have her house back and to be rid of all those potentials. They were safe now, and had all returned back to their homelands, to family and friends.

"It is nice to have my house back."

Giles turned to her. "Sorry that you have to put up with me on the couch, but it's only temporary."

"Hush Giles. That's not what I meant. I like having you here. I want you here."

"You want me here on your couch?"

As he realized what he had just said, a blush crept up and covered his face and his ears turned beet red as Buffy laughed at him. "I didn't mean, er…I just meant…"

Buffy rescued him. "I know what you meant Giles. And yes, I want you here in this house. I just wish we had a proper bedroom for you. I wish we had a bigger house with more bedrooms. Or I could just kick Dawn out." She teased.

"No, I don't think she'd like that very much." Giles smiled. "Once we get everything settled, I'll move into the Magic Box. That will be quite perfect I think."

"I'm so glad you are staying Giles. Truly" Buffy gazed into his eyes, and her throat caught.

"I'm glad too, Buffy. And I meant it when I said I'd never leave you again. I promise with everything in me."

Buffy leaned in and rested her face against Giles chest. She heard his heart beating fast as he placed his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"This is my new favorite place." She whispered.

"Very nice.." he said. His voice was kind of husky, and the sound of it made Buffy shiver again.

"You're shaking." He said with concern. "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm shaking because…well, I'm not cold."

"Then why are you shaking?" He asked quietly.

Buffy sat up and decided to be brave. She was the Slayer, for god sakes. She could do this. She reached out and put her hands on either side of his face. "I'm shaking because I'm scared."

"Scared?" he wheezed.

"I'm scared of losing you, of hurting you again. Of never feeling your arms around me. I want you to hold me Giles, and never let go."

He thought his heart would stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. Finally he just held her even tighter, crushing her to him. He stroked her back with one hand, and cupped the back of her head with his other hand.

"Buffy, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She looked at him, and he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Giles. I love you. I really do. I'm not sure when it happened, or how it happened, but it's true."

He leaned in and brushed her lips with his own then. Now he was the one shaking. Shaking with desire, and fear, and love. Buffy's hands had remained on his face, and she pulled him in closer, opening her mouth and inviting him in for a deeper kiss. Her insides were churning, doing somersaults like they never had before. Both of their hearts beat rapidly, and their breathing quickened. Giles laid back on the sofa pulling Buffy down on top of him, never releasing her mouth until they both had to come up for air. When the kiss was finally broken, she stayed lying on top of him, gazing into his eyes.

"Does this mean you love me too?" She asked in a shaky voice and a small smile on her lips.

"I always have, and I always will." And he pulled her down again for another kiss

Without breaking the kiss, Buffy began to unbutton the front of Giles shirt, and then ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the hairs on his chest curl in her fingers. She had never felt chest hair before, and it excited her. She ran her fingers over his hardening nipples, and he moaned and arched up into her. His hand cupped her behind and he pushed her onto him. She groaned into his mouth, and then pulled away from his mouth so that she could kiss his chest and nipples. She didn't know a man's nipples could react like that, hardening as she circled her tongue around one, and then the other.

"Buffy…" Giles groaned. He ran his fingers through her hair, and up and down her back, under her t-shirt. He felt for the clasp of her bra and unlatched it. Buffy then sort of sat up so that Giles could remove her top and bra. He looked at her in the moonlight. "You are so beautiful." He cupped each breast in his hands. "Like alabaster, yet so soft and warm." He circled her nipples now with his thumbs, watching her face, showing his love and desire in his eyes, which were mirrored in her own.

Deidra sat on the sofa in the little apartment and heard Spike laughing in the store over something Allison had said. It was obvious to all that those two were smitten with each other. If ever "love at first sight" was possible, it was happening in that outer room, Deidra thought. She was happy for them. She knew she should quit feeling sorry for herself and focus, but she just couldn't shake the despair inside. Here she was, all alone. Even Allison had someone now. Giles was somewhere with Buffy. The adorable Xander was together with Anya, although that seemed an odd coupling. She should have invited Willow out to ice cream. The two of them could drown themselves in each other's company.

She decided to shake off the despair and do something constructive. She was feeling way too keyed up to sleep, so after going through the suitcases and putting everything away, she threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She had decided to put that punching bag in the training room to work. Every time she'd smack the bag, she'd pretend it was Travers' face!

The laughter from the other room kept bubbling up to her ears, and she couldn't seem to drown it out. She noticed a radio plugged into the wall, and after careful inspection turned on the CD player. Xander must have been listening to some music as he worked in the afternoon.

Deidra continued to hit the bag, jabbing to the beat of the music. And then the song came on. At first when she heard it, she stopped hitting the bag. She was glued to the spot. When it was over, she went back over to the player and hit the rewind button and listened to it again. Then she took out the CD and read who the singer was. It was something she couldn't really pronounce. "Evanescence." The third time she listened to the song the tears were flowing freely, and she had every word memorized. It was as if she had written the song herself.

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'cause your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have

all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating life

now I'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts

my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away

all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

but you still have

all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

The song had just came to an end for the fourth time when something or someone hit her over the head, and she faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private?"

Buffy agreed. The last thing she wanted was for Dawn or Willow to walk in on them. She crawled off of Giles, grabbed the clothing in her left hand, and took one of his hands in her right, and slowly and sneakily led him up the stairs and into her bedroom. He quietly yet firmly shut the door behind him, and turned to her.

She threw the clothes on the floor as he pulled her to him, engaging in a long hard kiss. She could feel him pressed against her. After he broke the kiss, she whispered in his ear, "We need to get rid of the rest of these clothes, don't you think?" He smiled at her, as she peeled off his shirt. They had both already been barefoot, so it was easy for him to slide her jeans down her legs. Buffy slowly unsnapped his jeans, and pulled them down his lean hips. He was so handsome, and in such good shape. Her breath caught as she released him from his white boxers, and held him in her hand.

"Ah, Buffy…" he groaned in a strangled breath. "Much more of that, and we won't get very far." She tilted her face up for another lingering kiss from him, and he pushed her back and down onto the bed. In quick fashion he dispensed with her panties, and then they were hot slick skin against skin. They both touched everywhere, felt everything, tasted each other, lost in love and sensations. Their bodies quivered and fireworks exploded as they joined and became one, with Buffy hoarsely whispering his name over and over in his ear, "Giles, Oh Giles, Giles…" It took all that was left in her to not scream his name at the top of her lungs, and he finally quieted her with his mouth on hers as they both reached their release.

They rested in each other's arms, Buffy cradling him on her chest. Neither had ever felt more at peace, or more relaxed. "I wish we could stay like this forever, Giles."

"Me too, love. Me too." And then they slept.

A little while later Buffy awoke to hot breath on her chest. Giles was gazing at her breasts, and when he noticed that she had awakened, he cupped them in his hands and lightly teased the nipples.

"I never knew you were so into breasts, Giles" Buffy teased him.

"I'm not." He answered. "I'm into you, Buffy. All of you. I love you here," he said as he pressed his lips to her forehead, "and here" kissing her right temple, "and here" kissing her left temple, "and here" placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "and here" he said breathlessly as he kissed her throat, "and yes, here" as he lightly tasted each nipple, "and down here" as he ran kisses down her stomach, "and most assuredly here," as he found her very center.

She writhed beneath him, and he felt her clench and climax all around him. Then he rolled her on top of him, and she impaled herself onto his throbbing manhood. He lifted her up, and down, up, and down, up and down, faster and faster, until she grabbed the headboard and they both crashed into climax together again. She fell spent against him, both asleep in each other's arms within moments.

"I can't believe you were at Woodstock and I didn't see you!" laughed Spike. "Because I would have remembered your ethereal beauty." He quirked his eyebrows at her and grinned. Allison giggled into her hand.

Suddenly, Allison realized that the same song kept coming from behind the training room door. A coldness pierced her, and she stood up. "Something is wrong!" She ran to the door, with Spike at her heels. He reached the doorknob first and yanked it open. No sooner did he have the door ajar when a dart hit him in the bicep. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed in surprise, before falling to the ground. "What the…" and then he lost consciousness.

"Grab her!" shouted Quentin Travers to the men that surrounded her. She could barely see anything beyond their bodies crushing her in, tying her up.

"Why don't we just give her the tranquilizer too boss?" asked one of the minions.

"Because it won't work on her, idiot. Just do what I say, enough with the questions!" he growled. "Hurry up, let's move. We have to get out of here now." He led the men that held Deidra's unconscious body out the back door and into a dark van parked in the alley. They locked Deidra, Spike, and Allison to a bench with chains hanging from the ceiling of the van. Deidra and Spike leaned against each other in their unconscious states. Allison knew they must have been poisoned with the paralyzing formula. Deidra could die from it, if not given the antidote soon. Spike would eventually recover. As a vampire, it would effect him differently and eventually wear off.

What a failure she was as a guardian! How could she have let this happen? She had been distracted, thinking of herself and enjoying the company and enchanted by the souled vampire. She had let her guard down, and now Deidra would pay for it. Perhaps the entire world would pay for her selfishness. Why hadn't she insisted that they place protective wards on the Magic Box? What had they all been thinking about, to be so distracted and to let this happen? Allison burst into sobs as two men jumped into the van's front and drove away into the night.

Buffy woke first as the sunlight streamed over the bed. She was lying on her right side, facing Giles. His arms and legs were still wrapped around her, holding her tenderly. She planted soft kisses on his lips as he awakened, and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Good morning, lover." Buffy softly whispered to him. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Good morning, love."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything Buffy."

"Promise me that from this moment on we will always wake up together like this, in each other's arms?"

"Whenever it is in my power to do so, I promise we will."

He stretched lazily, rolling onto his back and pulling her to his chest. "One more hug, and then I should jump in the shower downstairs before we are...uh...discovered here."

For now it probably was best if this stayed between the two of them. It was a private matter, a secret connection for now. In time they would tell the others. It's not that they wanted to hide, but there were too many other things to focus on now. Besides, it was new and fresh to them, and they weren't ready to let anyone else in the circle yet.

Eventually Giles got up out of the bed and threw his jeans on, clutching the rest of his clothing in his arms. He bent down and softly kissed Buffy on the mouth. "You look so beautiful just lying there."

"You're pretty handsome yourself. I wish I could join you in the shower."

He smiled at her, and told her not to tease him. "We have plenty of time for that later, love."

"Well, you better hurry, before the natives get restless. I should make sure Dawn is awake soon anyway."

Reluctantly Giles turned and opened the door. After careful inspection of the hall, he reasoned it was safe and crept downstairs to the main bathroom off of the living room. He hated to leave the cocoon of love that Buffy's room had provided, but the smile didn't leave his face, regardless. He still couldn't believe that his dreams had come true. Buffy did return his love. No matter what the future held, his heart would always remain warm because of that fact.

Buffy pulled on her robe and went to wake up Dawn before jumping in the upstairs shower herself. As she dressed and went downstairs she heard Willow and Giles talking warmly in the kitchen. Giles was making tea, and Willow was putting on her tennis shoes.

"Good morning Buffy." Willow smiled as she tied up her laces. "Did you sleep good?"

"Never better." Buffy said, and smiled with a wink at Giles. He smiled back, looking into his tea cup as a blush crept up his face. That made Buffy giggle. Willow looked up at her friend and was about to ask what was so funny when the front doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said, leaving Buffy and Giles in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Giles asked with a smile.

Buffy snorted and poured herself a glass of juice instead as Dawn bounded in. "I'll take some of that too Buffy."

Willow was still contemplating the looks between Buffy and Giles when she opened the door, and stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth gaping open.

"Hey," said the young man on the porch.

"Oz? Oz! Is it really you?"

He smiled. "Yup, in the flesh."

Willow squealed and pulled him in for a hug. He hugged back. "Willow, do you think I could come in?"

"OH! Sorry, please, do come in" and she dragged him into the kitchen. "Look, Oz is here!"

The group exchanged hugs all around and greeted their old friend enthusiastically.

"It's great to see you, Oz!" Said Buffy, pouring him a glass of juice. "What brings you back our way? Whatever it is, it is wonderful to see you."

Everyone nodded their approval as Oz swallowed his juice before answering.

"I was in L.A. and stopped in to visit with Angel. He told me about Tara, Willow."

The group got silent and contemplative, and Willow looked at her shoes. "Oh" she said almost inaudibly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Oz said. "You look good. I mean, Angel told me everything that has happened and he said you were doing great now, but I just had to see you for myself."

"I'm doing fine, Oz. Thanks for your concern. But really, my friends here have been really supportive. And, you know, Hellmouth and all, keeps us all pretty busy."

She know sooner said that then the doorbell rang again.

"That must be Xander. I'll get him." Dawn exclaimed and ran out to let him in. He too greeted Oz warmly. "Are you here to help us with Deidra?" he asked.

"Deidra? Who's Deidra?" Oz asked.

"We'll fill you in on the way to the Magic Box." Buffy said. "Where's Anya, Xander?"

"She's waiting in the car with the donuts. We better hurry if we want any jelly ones."

"Race you!" Buffy quirked at Giles, and raced for the car, the rest of the gang following closely behind.

Dawn headed out to stay with her friend for the day. The last thing she wanted to do on a beautiful summer day is sit around reading out of books. Homework was for school, and she was on summer vacation. She told the gang goodbye and ran down the street to Janice's.

Willow went with Oz in his van, while Buffy and Giles took the back seat in Xander's car. Anya held the donuts on her lap, vowing to not open the box until they all reached the Magic Box. The fighting over the jelly donuts would just have to wait.

"Oz sure has good timing, eh Buff?" Xander asked as he pulled into the street heading towards downtown Sunnydale.

"Do you think Willow will no longer be gay?" Asked Anya. "I mean, she enjoys sex with women now, right?"

"Thanks for the visual." Xander said with arched brow.

"That's enough." Scolded Giles, as he rolled his eyes. He faced out his window, and began to smile when Buffy began to play footsies with him.

"Well, I for one thinks it's great that Oz is back. He'll be good for Willow. She could use someone in a couply fashion...I mean...she's seemed lonely, and especially with everything that has happened with Tara." Buffy pondered. "Any time would have been good timing for Oz. They both really cared for each other. Maybe they are meant to be." She glanced at Giles, caught his eye, and he smiled back at her before resuming his gaze out the window. She wondered what was so interesting out there.

"No one has answered me." Anya blurted out. "Is Willow still gay, or not?"

"Anya, honey, it's not that kind of decision for Willow, I think. It's not like a faucet you just turn off or on or anything."

"Well, I'm confused. I hate being confused." Anya fiddled with the top of the donut box and sulked.

Buffy decided to try and answer. "Well, Willow once told me that it wasn't about an orientation or anything…it was just about the person. Willow did love Oz, and she most definitely loved Tara. It wasn't a female/male thing or a female/female thing I don't think. It was just the person she fell in love with. Love is like that. You don't necessarily make the choice. It just happens. Love crosses all bonds. I mean, look at you two. Anya, you were a demon, and Xander…well, you're just Xander. But you love each other, even if you won't admit it." This was turning out to be quite a speech for the Buffster, but she felt all these truths becoming clearer and clearer. "Love conquers everything, including genders. And differences in ages." She added, glancing down at her and Giles entangled feet.

"Yeah," said Xander. "Like you and Angel. He was a vampire, and a century or so older than you. That must have been true love."

Buffy started. That was not what she meant at all. She looked at Giles but could only see the back of his head as he still looked only out at the passing scenery. His foot had stilled beneath hers, however.

"Angel is my past. That is over. And I was very young then." She didn't know what else to say, but she wanted to reassure Giles. She took her hand and placed it on Giles' knee. He kept his face down, but looked at her hand upon him. "A lot has happened since then, and I've grown up a lot. I've changed for the better, and realized what and who is important to me."

The Magic Box was coming into sight and Xander pulled into a parking space out front. Oz parked the van right behind them.

Anya opened her door to emerge from the car. "I still don't understand any of you humans. I hope Willow has plenty of sex with that Oz though. She needs sex." She said, as blunt as ever.

As Xander climbed out of the car Buffy squeezed Giles knee and he turned his face to look up at her. "I do love you," she said softly. He smiled at her. "I know. And I love you too. And the jelly donut is mine!" She laughed as they got out and walked over to enter the shop.

Willow and Oz walked over, but Buffy pulled her best friend aside. "Well? How is it going? Are you okay?"

Willow coyly smiled as she watched Oz holding the door open for her. "I'm good. It's all good."

"Details," Buffy whispered as she entered behind Willow. "I want details later girl!"

As soon as they all entered, they knew instantly that something wasn't right. The door to the training room gaped open, and a song was playing on the radio player.

"Where is everyone? And that's my CD player going on in back." Xander slowly walked into the training room, reached down, and quieted the music player. It was eerily quiet.

"This isn't good." Buffy said, and glanced at Giles. "Where are they? Where is everyone?"

Willow ran back into the apartment and looked around. The suitcases had been unpacked, and everything looked clean and orderly. However, it looked like to Willow that the beds had never been slept in at all.

"Hey guys. I don't think they slept here. This is bad, very bad. I feel it."

There didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle.

"I thought Spike was watching them? Where is he?" Buffy knew he wouldn't have just abandoned his post. "Something must have happened to them."

Giles was beginning to panic. He ran out to the shop and looked at one of the bookshelves. They had hidden Sulu's book amongst the other dusty volumes shelved there. It was still there. He pulled it out with some relief. "It's still here."

"Well, that's one good thing then." Said Buffy. The gang all sat down around the table to try and figure out what had happened. What were they going to do next?

Oz looked around at the faces of his troubled friends. "Willow, can't you do one of those locator spells or something like you used to do? Couldn't you find them that way?"

All eyes turned towards her. "I guess so…I could try. It's just that, I get scared when I use the magic now."

"Yeah, " said Xander to Oz. "You didn't see her. Big time scary evil. And Veiny. Not fun."

Oz looked at his ex and smiled. "I know you can do it. We're all here for you. I only know what you told me in the van about this Deidra, but that was enough to know you need to find her."

Willow took a deep breath.

"Yes, Willow. You can do it. We believe in you." Buffy got up and hugged her friend. "Deidra needs you now. She needs us. We can't fail her. I know you'll find her."

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it." She put on her resolve face and concentrated. The group watched her closely, and tensed, trying to prepare themselves for anything. The donuts sat on the table, untouched by all.

Spike opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness. It took several moments for his eyes to adjust to his dank surroundings. His arms were chained up above his head, and they ached horribly. He seemed to be chained up in some kind of basement disguised as a dungeon. Just like in Buffy's basement, he surmised. Only this wasn't Buffy's basement.

He pulled and yanked on the chains, but they wouldn't budge. They were held firmly in place, bolted into the ceiling. Oh this was so not good, he thought. He wondered how long he had been out, and remembered he had been shot by some dart gun. A man had been bent over Deidra. She had been lying on the floor. Then he had been hit by the dart. That's all he remembered.

Allison! Where was she? He struggled and pulled on the chains again. "Bloody Hell!" He screamed and yelled and roared, vamped out and used all his strength to free himself from his bondage, but nothing worked. He had to get out of here. He had to get to Allison. If they hurt her….

Suddenly he heard someone outside the door. A key in the lock. The door opened slowly, and a man dressed in a dark suit stood in the entrance. It was not the same man that had bent over Deidra. That man had been older. This man was younger. He sort of looked like that ponce Wesley, only more confident, Spike thought. If Spike didn't know that the Watcher's Council had been wiped out, he'd have bet kittens that this man was a Watcher.

"Well lookie here, it's a fancy ponce in a suit paying me a visit." Spike leered in his best vamped out face. "Lovely accommodations you've got here. Pity I won't be staying long."

"I don't know why the boss didn't let us just stake you while we had the chance." The man said in his stiff British accent. He took a step towards Spike.

"I'd like to see you try, berk." Spike sneered.

The man softly laughed. "I could pull out a crossbow easily and dust you right there if I wanted to. Actually, I do want to, but it's not up to me unfortunately."

"Who is it up to then?" He went out of vamp face, and went for the charming grin instead. He wanted to keep him talking, learn what he could, and bide his time. He had to get to Allison as soon as he could. Then they'd probably have to find Deidra. Buffy was going to kill him.

"You mean to tell me that the famous William the Bloody doesn't know who Quentin Travers is? I would think your little, what do you call it, 'Scooby gang' would have informed you." His eyes flashed with amusement at Spike's ignorance.

"I thought you looked like a Watcher Man. Thought all you ponces blew up? But I guess that would have been too tidy for us all." Spike relaxed for the moment, trying to ease some of the aches caused by his bondage.

"The Watcher's Council did blow up, and most were killed. Travers, however, protected himself with the magics. He ran his own underground group all these years right under the noses of the Council. Now I guess he has free reign."

"I don't know how you berks do it. Me, I have to be my own man, do what I want, when I want, with who I want. Don't want no one tellin' me what to do. Yet, here you are following some old guy's orders. How do you sleep at night with that tale between your legs?" Spike was hoping to rile the guy up, catch him off guard, and get him to make a mistake.

But the man just smiled a sad smile, pushing his hands into his pockets, and leaned against the wall. "I don't do it willingly. You'll learn in time. Quentin Travers is not a man you want to cross."

"Oh, sod off, Watcher. What did you come down here for, to torture me with your sad story? If it's not to kill me, then what?"

"Like I said before, the boss does not inform me of all of his plans. However, you are still alive because you have killed two slayers. Travers wants you to kill a third. I'm here to see that you do just that."

Spike looked at the man coldly, but didn't say anything.

"I know you won't do it willingly, but you have been controlled before. Not by a mere chip in your brain this time, or any material that functions like a trigger. Travers has his ways, and his reasons."

"And where is this Travers? Why does he send you to do his bidding?"

The Watcher shrugged. "He's preparing Deidra for tonight."

That got Spike's attention. Tonight? So soon? Was that prophecy thing coming to fulfillment tonight? "Preparing her for what?"

The man laughed. "Don't be coy. You know for what purpose. She is the Forgotten One, after all. Seems like you all did forget about her. Picking her up was too easy." He pulled his hands out of his pockets, and held a small dart gun in the right. He fired and hit Spike in the shoulder. "Get some more sleep, vampire. When you awaken, your true destiny will begin, and we'll all be rid of that pesky slayer."

Spike strained in his chains as he met the darkness once again.

"It's not working." Willow said. "Where ever they are, there must be protective spells around them or something. My magic is being blocked." She laid her head down on the table in frustration.

They all looked despondent. Giles opened up Sulu's book to try and find something, anything that could help them.

"Maybe I should go and search around town? Maybe I could find some clues or something?" Buffy stood as if to leave.

"No, Buffy." Admonished Giles. "You can't just go wandering around without a plan. They could be anywhere. Don't be rash."

She scowled at him, but realized he was right. She sat down and opened up the donut box. She picked up a glazed, looked at it, then set it back down. She had no appetite. That didn't seem to be the case for Xander though. He took a donut in each hand and started taking huge bites of both.

Suddenly the bell over the front door rang. All heads turned. They had failed to lock the door behind them earlier.

"Holy Crow." Gasped Buffy. "It is Indiana Jones!"

But it wasn't actually Indiana Jones. Not exactly.

The vampire slammed the door shut behind him and stalked over to the group.

"Who? What? How? Who?" Xander stuttered.

"You're Magna." Said Buffy. "Deidra told us all about you. How did you get here? It's sunny and all?"

Magna was furious. It was truly amazing that he hadn't vamped out. "Sulu sent me. He protected me. What is the matter with you people? I know you've saved the world several times over, and Sulu and Deidra had all this confidence in you. But she's not gone from me a day and you all lose her!" He glared at all of them, turning their insides to jelly.

Giles stood and faced the vampire. "I understand your anger….we…I…we'll find her. I promise you."

"Yes!" exclaimed Buffy, standing up beside Giles. "We'll find them, safe and sound."

"You are the Slayer and Watcher." Magna looked them over, up and down. "You are so small." He frowned at Buffy.

She stood up straight. "I could hit you into next week, Indiana Jones or not!"

"Buffy." Giles admonished.

"It's okay, Watcher. She's a spitfire, and that's good. And what is this Indiana Jones you talk of?"

Willow had to add to the conversation. "Oh. He's this handsome hero that saves the world from the Nazi's." She got a moony look on her face, then realized where she was and what was going on, and slunk back down in her chair.

"Willow tried a locator spell, but it didn't work." Buffy told Magna.

"I know where they are." Magna looked at the group. "They are being held at this place called the 'Sunnydale Arms' by Travers."

Buffy paled. Giles placed an arm around her shoulders to help support her. "No" she gasped. That was one place where she never wanted to return, the place of her 18th birthday trial. She should have thought of it. "Travers has used that place before." She steadied herself and looked up into Magna's eyes. "He isn't dead then, with the rest of the Watcher's?"

"Several of them survived, all of the one's in Travers' control anyway. We must go there and bring Deidra and Allison back safely at once. The longer he has them…well, the prophecy is looming over us. We need to stop them."

"And Spike." Anya added. "We should find Spike there too."

"Who is this Spike? Another Indiana Jones?" asked Magna, confusion on his face.

"Another vampire with a soul." Answered Xander. "How many of you soulful demons are running around these days anyway?"

Willow had been glancing at Sulu's book that Giles had abandoned on the table with Magna's entrance. Suddenly she thought she had discovered something. She re-read the passages carefully. "Ohhh" she exclaimed, and excitedly started up and down in her seat. "I think I found something."

The others turned towards her and Giles came to stand behind her. "What is it Willow?"

"Right here," she pointed. "It says something about the closing of the dimensions. It talks about Glory, and how 'death was the Slayer's gift' and how the 'Watcher will now do the same.' Oh, that doesn't sound good."

Buffy and Giles locked eyes wordlessly. Buffy started to shake her head back and forth.

"But wait, there is more, I think." Added Willow. "It also says something about the end of the Hellmouth will come with the bonding of the Slayer and Watcher, and that the Forgotten One will bleed. Geesh, none of this sounds good, does it?"

They all sat in silence for awhile to take it all in. Magna paced nervously around, like a lion hunting his prey. "We'll have to figure out what it all means later. We need to get her back." The emotion strained his features, and Buffy realized for the first time what Deidra meant to this vampire.

"Ok, everybody. Let's head out. It's time for us to save the world again." Buffy glanced at Oz. "Can you drive us in the van?"

Deidra opened her eyes and was greeted by Travers steely gaze. She was strapped to some chair, and not at all comfortable.

"That was quite stupid of you, daughter, to come back to Sunnydale of all places. Didn't you think I would figure that one out quickly? Now, last time we met and you jumped through the portal, now that was impressive. But this?"

Deidra had no words for this man. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself. She fervently hoped Allison and Spike were alright, but she had her doubts.

As if he had read her mind, Travers spoke of them. "And it was quite brilliant of you to bring the vampire to me. He will be quite useful. I have grand plans for him and that Slayer. Allison, on the other hand, will pay for what she took from me. I am not a patient man, and these years have been long in coming. She will pay for that."

Deidra tried to move, and found that she couldn't. That darn drug again. All she could do was open her eyes. Breathing was difficult, and now she realized that she probably couldn't talk even if she wanted to.

"It won't be long now. We just have one more short trip to make." He got up and motioned to someone outside the door. Two men in dark suits came in and lifted her out of the chair and onto a gurney. They wheeled her out of the room and down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, a door was opened and she realized that she was being pushed through an underground tunnel.

"Have you ever seen a Hellmouth before, daughter?"

The man approached Spike, who was now hanging limp and unconscious from his chains. He pulled out a syringe from another of the many pockets in his tweed suit, and emptied it's contents into the vampires neck. Then he unlocked the vampires chains, and left the room, leaving the door opened in his wake. "Say goodbye to the Slayer for me, as you drain her blood." He smirked, and then went down the tunnels to find his boss and to tell him his plan was in motion.

Awhile later, Spike stirred. He opened his eyes and shook his head. His mind was a fury. "Kill the Slayer. Kill the Slayer," were his only thoughts. He stood. He had to find the Slayer, and kill her. He struggled out the door, sniffed in the air, and turned left down the dark hall. He couldn't smell her. Yet. But he would find her. He would kill her, drain her of every ounce of blood. And then his brain would quiet.

Oz parked a block away from the Sunnydale Arms. The sun was behind the clouds, thank goodness. Magna would be able to throw the blanket over himself and make a run for the shadows of the hotel. They decided to break up into two groups. Magna, Giles, Xander and Anya would search for Deidra. Magna had a sixth sense for Deidra, and Giles might prove helpful with her when and if they found her. Buffy and Willow and Oz would try and locate Spike and Allison, and then they would all try to join up and take Travers out. Other than that, they really had no plan. Buffy told them all not to worry however. "We have defeated many foes before on impulse and instinct. I mean really, how many plans have we formed and actually followed through with?"

"Yes. Like the plan to get that box from the mayor, when Faith ended up kidnapping me." Frowned Willow. "That didn't exactly go to well."

They snuck up to the Arm's front door. There didn't seem to be any guards positioned, and that disturbed them. Magna lead the way, and tried the front door. It opened easily. He took his group down the stairs into the basement. Buffy and her crew fanned out on the main floors, searching rooms in silence. It was eerily quiet. Where was everyone? Was Magna correct about this? Shouldn't there be Watcher's running around trying to kill them right now? Or demons? Or someone? It was disturbing.

Willow tried to reach out to see what she could feel. Nothing. Whatever was blocking her before was still in place.

Magna lead Giles and the rest of the gang to the basement. They found some empty shackles there. Magna sniffed the air and knew that someone had been there. He could smell it. But it hadn't been Deidra, and that was all he cared about.

While he was investigating the dungeon of a basement, Giles and the others tip toed down the hall. The tunnel seemed to stretch forever. Magna caught up with them, and paused. He placed his hand on Giles to hold him back. "It's the Hellmouth." He whispered. "I can feel it. They've taken her there, down these tunnels."

"I suppose that makes sense, since Sunnydale is full of all these underground tunnels. Why wouldn't one lead to the Hellmouth? I'm surprised there are no big yellow signs pointing, 'Hellmouth this way, one mile!'" Xander quipped. Giles just looked at him and frowned. Anya smacked him on the shoulder. "Not funny." She said.

"Perhaps we should wait for Buffy." Said Giles.

"No. I will not wait." Growled Magna. "Deidra needs me. And if Travers has her, he must be stopped immediately. We don't have time to wait."

They decided that Xander and Anya would wait there, and when Buffy and the rest met up with them, they'd follow Magna and Giles down the tunnels and to the Hellmouth. "Be careful." Xander told Giles. Giles looked at the young man and smiled wanly. "You too. And please, find Buffy. Tell her to be safe." Giles turned and followed Magna down the tunnels. His thoughts swirled of Buffy. He prayed she would be safe, and that everything would turn out okay. He didn't know how all of this was going to end, but he hoped to hold her in his arms, and make love to her again, at the end of this horrible day.

Meanwhile, Buffy and her group approached another room with a locked door at the end of a hall. This had been the only locked room they had found so far in the abandoned hotel. Buffy kicked the door in and saw Allison bound and gagged to a chair. They rushed over to her and immediately freed her. "Are you okay?" The Slayer asked, as she removed the gag.

"I think so." Allison rubbed her wrists, relieved to be free.

"What's been going on? What happened?" Willow asked.

"And where is everyone? Spike, and Deidra, and the bad guys?" Buffy added.

Allison glanced at Oz briefly. He smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Oz."

"Of course." Allison gave him one of her beatific smiles. Then she turned to Buffy. "Last night Spike and I were in the shop talking." She began to cry softly. "It's all my fault. I should have been there for her."

"Shhh" Buffy tried to soothe the Laus demon. "I'm sure you couldn't have stopped what happened. Please, go on, but hold the blame, okay?"

Allison sniffled, and tried to calm herself. "Ok. We were talking, and then this feeling came over me that something wasn't right. And I heard the same song playing over and over from the training room where Deidra was. Spike and I got up to check, and when Spike opened the door a man shot him with a dart. He blacked out. It was Travers and his men. They had Deidra already. She must have been given the knock out drug too because she was already passed out on the floor. The drugs, or whatever, don't work on me because I am not human."

"Spike isn't really human either, how come they work on him?" Asked Oz.

"Spike was human, he's part human. The drug doesn't effect him in the same way as it would Deidra. It wears out of him in time, with no permanent damage. But humans will not recover without an antidote. Eventually their organs shut down."

"So if Travers has given that drug to Deidra, she is in real trouble. How much time does she have?" Buffy asked.

"I don't really know. I don't know anything!" Allison was getting more and more frustrated. "He threw us all in this van, and when we got here to this place, we were all separated. I haven't seen them, or Travers. Some men tied me up in here, and left. I haven't heard anyone all day until you came."

"We've searched most of this hotel, and have found nothing." Buffy shrugged. "Maybe Magna and Giles have found something downstairs."

"Magna is here?" Asked Allison.

"Yeah, and he isn't too happy." Said Willow.

They informed Allison of Magna's arrival, and Willow explained to her what they had determined from Sulu's prophecy.

"It makes sense then that Travers has taken Deidra to the Hellmouth." Said Allison.

"Well, this seemed to be the last room up here to check, so let's head downstairs and see if we can find the others. I guess then we make a trip to the Hellmouth again. So not looking forward to that." Buffy frowned and looked at her friends. They all agreed.

Suddenly a shadow filled the doorway behind them. They turned to find Spike.

"Kill the Slayer. Kill the Slayer." He rushed at Buffy in a rage.

They seemed to walk for days, but Giles knew it wasn't even an hour before the darkness began to fade, and light began to creep in front of them. The light caused by torches, held by sconces on the walls. It wasn't too long after that sight before chanting could be heard. Magna and Giles huddled together to converse.

"Do you know what they are chanting?" Asked Giles.

Magna looked wretched. "Yes. It has begun. That is the chant of the ritual to open the Hellmouth. Once it has opened, Travers will somehow use Deidra to open the dimensions." He looked gravely at Giles. "Then all will be lost."

"We should wait for Buffy and the others now." Said Giles. "If we get too much closer, we might be discovered. We will be of no help then." Magna had to agree.

Travers lead his men in the chanting. They all formed a circle around the Hellmouth, and Deidra had been lain in it's center. She was not bound, but she also could not move due to the paralyzing drug poisoning her veins. Travers held a sword in his hands, and it began to glow as they chanted. The earth began to shake and sway, and Deidra could feel her skin sweating from the heat of the ground beneath her. Soon the Hellmouth's seal would be broken, and flames would shoot out from it's depths to engulf her in it's maw.

"Kill the Slayer. Kill the Slayer." He rushed at Buffy. Her Slayer instincts immediately took over as she shoved Willow and Oz out of the way, and leaped and kicked Spike in the face, landing her feet squarely on his jaw. He went down, but didn't stay down. She circled him, arms up to protect herself. She went into a defensive mode, and not offensive. She didn't wish to attack Spike. He was in some kind of trance, and she focused on breaking him out of it. "Spike! Spike? What is wrong with you!? Spike, it's me, Buffy?!" All shouting seemed to fall on deaf ears. He was in complete vamp face, and seemed incoherent. He punched at Buffy, and she blocked his furious blows as quickly as she could. Then Spike swept out with one of his legs, taking Buffy's legs out from underneath her. She fell onto her side, and Spike stood above her. "Kill the Slayer."

Willow and Oz jumped him, but he threw them off like they were gnats swarming over his bowl of soup. He kicked the Slayer over and over again in the stomach, and she was not able to get up.

"Spike!"

He stilled at the sound of Allison's voice. She approached him slowly, never taking her eyes off of his face. Then she began to glow. The glow flowed out of her and over him. His tense body stilled, and the anger seemed to leach out of him. His vamp face morphed back into it's human form. His eyes never left hers. "Allison?" he croaked. "Allison? What's happened?" The glowing stopped, and all was still. He looked down and saw Buffy lying in a heap at his feet. Buffy didn't move. She just looked up into his face. "Spike?"

"Buffy, what are you doing down there?" He reached a hand down to help her up. "What has happened?"

"You don't remember?" Buffy asked him, as she straightened herself out. She glanced over at Allison and smiled. "Thanks!"

"Wow." Said Willow. "That was some glowy magic. What did you just do?"

"I just told Spike how I felt about him, and drained the violence out of him."

"Can you do that to anyone? Because that could really come in handy later." Asked Oz.

Allison's smile faded. "It only works on people that are willing and open to me. So, in answer to your question Oz, no, it won't work on Travers."

"Can someone please tell me what in Cor is going on?" fumed Spike.

"You came in her saying 'Kill the Slayer' like you were in some trance, and then you tried to do just that." Shouted Buffy.

Spike paled. "Buffy, no, I would never hurt you. Well, not on purpose anyway. Not anymore."

"I know. That's why it is so freaky. Travers must have done something to you."

Spike thought for a moment. "No, it wasn't Travers. I've not seen him, I don't think. It was some young poofter earlier. I was locked up in the basement. He shot me with some dart again. That's all I remember, before just now."

Allison put her hand softly on Spike's arm. "It wasn't you. We know that. Now, we have to find Deidra. Have you seen her?"

He shook his head no.

"Let's go downstairs and find the others." Buffy turned and went out the door without a look back. Willow and Oz followed behind her. Spike halted, and put his hand over Allison's. "Thank you, Allison. I don't know what else to say…." She smiled at him, held his hand in hers, and together they followed the rest of the gang downstairs.

They met Xander and Anya at the bottom of the stairs. Xander explained where Giles and Magna had gone, and they all headed after them. Buffy was worried about Giles. She didn't want him to get hurt, and she hated having him out of her sight even for a moment. She couldn't protect him if she wasn't with him. Although, she knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had proven that several times over throughout the years. And Magna must have been very skilled indeed if Sulu had entrusted Deidra's training to him. But things were different now with her and Giles. They were closer than ever before. And that scared Buffy. It seemed like whenever something started to go well in her life, the dark forces would find someway to hurt her or the one's she loved. Would the madness ever end?

No, it won't, she thought. I'm the Slayer. Madness is my destiny. But now I know that Giles will be there with me, always. He must stay safe.

She recalled what Willow had read that morning. Something about the Slayer's gift being death in the time of Glory, and now the Watcher would do the same? That made her shiver. Her death had saved the world. Did that mean that Giles would have to do the same this time? She wouldn't allow that. Not ever. There had to be another answer. She shivered again.

"Are you okay, pet?" Asked Spike.

"Fine. Let's just find them and get this wretched day over with."

The volume of the men's chanting increased, and the glowing of Travers sword became so bright, that the human eye pained to look at it. The Hellmouth was buckling beneath Deidra, and it's edges crinkled releasing hot steam. It was beginning to open. Deidra felt so helpless. There was nothing she could do but just lie there!

All of a sudden, the chanting stopped. Travers reached down with his sword, and sliced open Deidra's right forearm. Her blood drenched the Hellmouth. Travers coated the tip of his sword in her blood, and raised it straight into the air, with the tip extended up above his head. In a loud voice he chanted out another unintelligible phrase in some strange foreign language. The ground shook, and the air crackled. Lightning began to strike, and the tunnel's ceiling swirled into a tornado. The sky above was ripping open. The dimensions were beginning to bleed.

When Travers had taken his sword to Deidra, Magna moved. He threw himself towards Travers, only to be held up by several Watchers. He was much stronger and more skilled in fighting than them, but they slowed him down. He fought and kicked and punched his way towards Deidra, but couldn't reach her in time.

Giles too had reacted in the same manner, but without any weapons, he was powerless against so many. His brain screamed out for Buffy. Where was she?

Suddenly she was there. The Watchers went flying, and Giles was free. There was no time for thanks however. The tornado that had ripped their dimension was growing bigger and bigger.

"Do something!" Magna screamed.

Giles searched his Slayer's face. She knew what he was thinking, and she shook her head vigorously from side to side. "No." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face now. "You can't. I won't let you!" She hung on to his arm with all her strength.

"You heard the prophecy, Buffy. It's the only way!"

The sound was deafening now in the tunnel. Deidra was barely visible lying on the seal, with Travers standing above her with the sword still outstretched in his arm.

Spike could barely make out what Buffy and Giles were saying, but he could see that Buffy was distraught. "What are you two talking about?" he demanded. "What is the only way?"

They either chose to ignore Spike, or didn't hear him. Buffy continued to sob and would not let go of Giles. She fully hugged him to her now. He hugged back, but kept his face on the opening dimensions. It he was going to act, it would have to be soon. Or there would be no saving any of them.

Spike turned to Willow who stood beside him. "What is going on?"

Willow didn't take her eyes off of her two friends clinging to each other on the edge of the Hellmouth, but she did answer. "The prophecy this morning said that the Watcher had to jump into the dimensions to close them, like Buffy did with Glory."

"What?" screamed Spike. "Exactly what did it say?"

"I just told you what it said!" Tears were coursing down Willow's face now too, and she noticed Giles tearing himself away from Buffy. He had whispered something to her, and she had clenched him to her breast fiercely, but was now slowly releasing Giles, and sagging to the floor.

"Tell me exactly what it said, woman!" Spike raged at the Wicca.

"It said, 'death was the Slayer's gift' and how the 'Watcher will now do the same.' Buffy's death was her gift before, so Giles' must be the one to die this time."

Spike swore. Then he paused. "Wait." He turned to Willow, and she could tell he had some kind of revelation. "What, Spike? What is it?"

Spike ignored her, and turned to Allison. He looked her deeply in the eyes. She saw the resolve on his face, and softly touched his cheek with her gentle fingers. He smiled at her, and then turned his full gaze on Travers. He put on his full vamp face, and ran pell-mell through all the Watchers that were also gaping at the maw. He leaped onto Travers, and together they flew up into the air, and were sucked into the abyss. Thunder clapped once, and then the skies were still.

"What just happened!" Screamed Willow.

Allison looked at them all. "Travers was a Watcher. Deidra's blood opened the dimension, and her father's blood closed it."

"Just as Dawn's blood opened Glory's portal, and my blood closed it." Buffy turned to Giles, relief on her face. He held on to her with all his might.

"Where did they go?" Asked Xander. "Are they dead? I mean, Spike of course was already a walking dead man and all but….where are they?"

No one answered, because no one knew.

"Hey guys." Interrupted Oz. "We still have the problem of an opened Hellmouth here."

Oz was right. The Hellmouth was indeed on the verge of being wide open. Deidra still was sprawled on the ground. In all the commotion, the remaining Watchers ran down the tunnel, but Magna still held one fiercely in his grip. It was the young looking chap that had shot Spike earlier in the dungeon. "Give me the antidote for Deidra, NOW!" he screamed in his vamp face. The man blanched, and pulled a vial out of his pocket. He thrust it at the vampire. Magna shoved the man away, took the vial, and knelt down before Deidra. She just looked up at him, not able to do anything else in that moment. He gently held her head, opened her mouth, and helped her to swallow the liquid in the vial.

It burned her throat on it's way down, but immediately she could feel the needles of her nerves stinging her appendages. Magna pulled her up into his arms, and carried her over next to Buffy and Giles.

Deidra licked her lips, and looked up at her old friend. "Rupert." She hoarsely whispered. "You have to close the Hellmouth."

He knelt down next to her. "How? How do I do it?"

She searched his face, and she knew the answer to give him. "It's your destiny, Rupert. It's in the prophecy, 'Bond with your Slayer'. Close the Hellmouth forever. You know what to do." Deidra couldn't speak anymore. She just hoped she had told them enough.

Giles stood up, and looked at the Hellmouth. It wasn't any worse, now that Deidra was removed from it, and the Watchers were not activating it. But it was still not all the way closed. Anything could leech out at any moment if they didn't do something.

"What is my destiny?" He asked the sky. Then he knew. He turned to Buffy. "You, Buffy. You have always been my destiny. You were my life before we ever met. And you are in my heart, always. We have grown together until now we are more than just a partnership against the evil. We are one against it."

Tears were flowing down his face as well as hers now. "Trust me?" he asked her.

"With everything in me." She answered. He smiled at her, and then lead her to the seal. Holding both her hands in his, they stood in the center of the Hellmouth. He hugged her close, and nuzzled her neck, planting soft kisses up her throat, until their mouths joined and melted into one.

The gang all stood mesmerized by the spectacle, speechless and shocked. Then they all held hands, and formed a semi circle around the Watcher and Slayer, including Magna and Deidra, whom he held close to his chest.

As their kiss deepened, the Hellmouth began to glow again, and the ground to shake. Giles and Buffy were oblivious to everything and everyone however. Then Giles broke the kiss, and bent down and picked up a sharp stone lying beside the seal. He took the stone and slashed his palm with it, drawing blood. He looked at Buffy, and she held out her hand. He grimaced as he sliced her palm as well. They clenched their hands together, and their blood mingled as one. It splattered onto the seal of the Hellmouth. The ground shook violently, bringing everyone to their knees except for Buffy and Giles. They held each other up, standing strong in their bondage.

A loud BOOM filled the air, and then there was silence. The Hellmouth dissolved, and then beneath Buffy and Giles' feet was only sand. The Hellmouth was closed. The Hellmouth was gone.

Giles thought they should all go to the hospital and have Deidra checked on, as well as the rest of the gang. It had been one heck of a fight after all. Buffy's Slayer healing had kicked in, and she was fine, but the rest of them were pretty sore. Magna would have none of it however. The antidote was saving her, and a first aid kit would do the rest. Deidra's forearm was the worst, but they could do stitches themselves. Giles had enough experience in that department. In the end, Oz drove them all back to the Magic Box.

Buffy and Giles sat close together in the far back seat, with Buffy in the center. Allison was next to the window. She was very quiet, and kept her gaze out the window. Again Buffy wondered what was so fascinating outside for the second time that day. Giles held her hand in both of his, cradled in his lap. No one spoke.

As they were nearing the shop, Buffy turned once again to Allison. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Allison smiled tentatively. "I guess so. He was quite a hero, wasn't he?" Buffy smiled. "Yes. Yes he was." She looked at Giles, thankful that he was still there beside her. She owed Spike a lot as well.

In the shop Anya went behind the counter and grabbed the First Aid kit that was kept there. She handed it to Giles and he tended to Deidra. Xander began eating the stale donuts that were still sitting in the middle of the table from the morning. "Anyone else want one?" he chocked out between bites. They all grimaced, and then someone's stomach growled. They all looked around guiltily, but no one fessed up. "I'll order pizza." Said Willow.

Magna was holding Deidra in his arms as Giles finished the stitching. "It is probably going to leave a nasty scar." Giles told her.

"I'll just add it to the rest of them." She said softly. Giles looked into her face, and saw the sadness there. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Deidra broke the eye contact. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Everything turned out the way it was suppose to. Besides, now that Travers is gone, I'm free, right?"

Suddenly the shop filled with light and the sound of wind. A portal opened up in the center of the room. When the light and wind left, Sulu was standing in the middle of the room, a huge smile on his face. He clapped his hands. "Well done, everyone. Splendid job. You had me worried there for a bit, but you saved the day just in time."

Everyone but Magna, Deidra, and Allison stood with mouths agape, frozen in place. Deidra, however, stood up from Magna's embrace, and walked over to Sulu. Suddenly, she was in his arms, and he cradled her close like a child. "Shhh," he quieted her. "You did well, my child. You did well." Finally she pulled back from his embrace, and found her way back to Magna's side. He put his arms around her shoulders protectively.

Sulu turned to Buffy and Giles with a smile. "Both of you performed admirably. You should be proud."

Giles took a step towards the legend. "Sulu. It's an honor to meet you." Sulu just crinkled his nose, smiled again, and nodded. To Buffy he seemed like a child, or a clown, full of mischief and good cheer.

Sulu then turned to Allison and Magna. "It is time for you to come home. Your work here is done. You can rest now, and enjoy your rewards."

Allison almost began to cry. She didn't feel like she deserved any rewards. She had failed in protecting Deidra. If it wasn't for her failures, perhaps none of this would have happened. Sulu sensed her feelings and approached her. "Allison, do you know how important you were to the cause? You are a hero as well." She looked at him, doubt in her face. "You turned Spike into a hero. He loved you, fought for you, became noble in his love for you. You reached him when no one else could. You fused him with your loving light when he was poisoned against the Slayer. If he had not known your love, he would have never came to the conclusion that Travers was the key. Spike pulled Travers into the dimensions, because of your love. He is the champion of this story, and you are his heroine."

The rest of the gang nodded their agreements. Allison smiled and stood up straighter. "I'm ready to go home now." Sulu smiled and turned to Magna. "And you?" he asked with a quirk of his lips.

Magna's face showed no emotion, but his arm tightened around Deidra. "My home is where she is." He said with conviction. Deidra turned her face up to his. A momentary panic crossed his face. "I mean…uh...if that's okay with you?" he stammered. Deidra just smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"Deidra," said Sulu, "You can come too. Your work here is done also. We are your family now, if you want."

Deidra looked at the people around the shop. She didn't know most of them, yet felt them in her heart. Giles wasn't her Rupert anymore. She knew he was happy with his Buffy. She smiled at them both. Then she looked into Magna's face. She saw his devotion there, and her legs almost turned to jelly. That decided her. She had loved Laus, and had not wanted to come back here anyway. She had to do her duty, and now that was done. There was nothing left for her here. But she didn't think being on Laus was possible. What about the age thing? She turned to ask Sulu, but he of course already knew her thoughts. "It's possible." He smiled. "I can fix it."

Deidra smiled, and then a thought captured her mind. "Could you teach me how to clap and make that table disappear now?" Sulu laughed, while everyone else looked confused. "Yes, you have many lessons before you, my child. And Magna will be quite occupied with you as well, I'm sure." Magna and Deidra both flushed at that.

"It is time we are going then. Slayer? Watcher? Be happy and content. Now that the Hellmouth here is closed, you'll have time to relax. Enjoy it. But do keep in mind, evil is always around, and it has a tendency to find and seek out champions." Buffy and Giles nodded gravely. Giles reached out, and shook Sulu's hand. It was a moment he would never forget. Then he held Buffy close against his chest, his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. She snuggled closer, and regarded Sulu with kind eyes. "Thank you. Thank for him." Sulu nodded, clapped his hands, and the portal opened, sucking Magna, Deidra, and Allison into the light.

"Wow." Said Xander.

"Yeah. Wow." Said Oz.

Then a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here." Willow smiled and grabbed her purse.

A moment later Deidra found herself in the barn next to her motorcycle, Magna beside her. They were home. She turned to smile at Magna, and found him wide eyed with a shocked look on his face. "What is it?" She asked. Magna looked at her, smiled tightly, and then let go of her hand to slowly walk towards the opening of the barn. It was daylight here on Laus. The sun was warm and bright. Deidra knew that vampires could not go in the sun, but for some reason she felt no fear as Magna went outside, and basked in it. He turned with a beatific look on his face. "Come." He beckoned her. "Come sit in the sun with me." Deidra smiled, and raced into his arms.

Allison found herself in the great hall standing with Sulu. It was good to be home. She breathed in the sweet smells of Laus, and smiled contently. Sulu smiled at her. "It's good to be home, isn't it daughter?" Allison nodded. Sulu put his arm around her shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Go out to the garden. I have a surprise for you there." He grinned his mischievous smile. Allison gazed up at him, and then walked down the long hall, opening the door at the end and walked out into the garden.

He was there, sitting on the bench in the sunshine. When he saw her, he stood and held out his arms. "Hello Pet. I've been waiting for you." He smiled as she rushed into his arms.

"Spike! Oh Spike. You're here! And in the sunshine!"

He laughed. "Yes. Sulu is good at the reward giving."

After clutching him closely for several moments, Allison and Spike relaxed and sat next to each other closely on the bench. "Tell me, what happened Spike? I thought…I thought you'd be dead. I mean, well, you know what I mean."

He smiled at her. "Yes, I know what you mean. But now I am alive again. Soul intact, demon gone. I'm a man for you now. That's all I want." They smiled at each other, and held hands. He furrowed his brow as he thought to tell her. "It was when Willow told me the prophesy that I realized what to do. We had all thought that Dawn would have to die to close Glory's upheaval, but then Buffy realized that Summer's blood is what did it, so she leaped from that god awful tower. So I thought that Travers' blood is what was needed, and Travers was a Watcher. It just felt right, like divine intervention. So I went for it. I wanted to keep you safe, and make you proud." She squeezed his hand tightly and he smiled. "When I leaped on Travers, all I could see was darkness and my ears were ringing. It was like I was trapped in a bloody volcano. And then, all of a sudden, there was silence, and I opened my eyes. I was in a field of green, in the bright sunlight of day. Your father, Sulu, was standing above me with a smile. I panicked at first. Thought I was going to fry, of course. But then he explained where I was, and who I was, and that you'd soon be coming."

Allison was elated, and hugged him close. "Where is Travers?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Spike chuckled softly. "He's stuck in that portal, forever lost in the darkness and wind. Bloody fitting if you ask me."

The End


End file.
